Love is NOT a Video Game
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Well-known gamer and internet celebrity, Timmy, is getting quite frustrated at his fans constantly shipping him with a fellow internet celebrity and gamer girl with trust issues, Tecna. But maybe a collaboration with her and actually meeting her in real life is a bad idea, as he actually fell in love with her. AU
1. Discoveries

**A/N: Came up with this while...pooping...with the door open...at 3am...I have a weird way of coming up with ideas. I admit that. But since this idea was concieved while I was a taking a shit, I wouldn't be surprised if this story will turn into shit.**

 **I bet you're asking, "If you know this is going to turn into shit, then why are you still writing?!"**

 **It's because this idea has been bugging me ever since (along with another idea that I bet I will find myself writing it later) so I decided to write it. I will try my best to not turn it into shit though, I promise you that. However, it's not guaranteed.**

 **There will be intense swearing, and dirty jokes here and there, I changed this story from rated M to rated T because writing a rated M story about a cartoon is just...uncomfortable for me.**

 **Anyway, The Winx and the Specialists are normal college students here. The Winx are studying in the UK (Specifically London), while the Specialists are in America (Specifically California). The Winx are 21-years-old while the Specialists are 22.** **Long distance relationship, I know. But wait, that's not all! Tecna and Timmy are MagixTubers! (An equivalent of YouTubers). And they're the focus of this story. Sorry, other couples. Maybe next time! But then again, they are featured in this story too. Yes, I still include them and will give them their respective scenes. But the majority of the time just focuses on our favorite geeky couple.**

 **Why Tecna and Timmy you ask? Because they are my favorite couple. And they also lack fanfiction here, being the 5th couple of who has the most fanfictions. The first being Musa and Riven (which is expected since their relationship is so complicated), and the last being Layla and Nabu (or Roy).**

 **I need to stop ranting right now. So yeah, on to the story!**

* * *

 _"Play something with TECNAlogyGeek!"_

 _"Are you single? Err, it's not like I want to go out with you or anything but a lot of people pair you and Tecna, AKA TECNAlogyGeek. And to be honest, you two are kinda, oh I don't know, MADE FOR EACH OTHER?!"_

 _"Gay lol"_

 _"Please please please play a game with TECNAlogyGeek! I know half of the comment section is like this, But please! It's like a dream come true if you two did that! You two are just so similar that I can't help but ship you two!"_

 _"Make a video together with TECNAlogyGeek or else I'll kill myself."_

Timmy blinked, reading the comments of his latest video. He has been getting these lately after he reached 10,000,000 subscribers on MagixTube. Who is this so-called 'TECNAlogyGeek'? Why are they pairing him with this mysterious person even though he's not aware of her existence? Is she (Or he, we'd never know..) a...stalker of some sorts and manipulates people into pairing her with him? He gulped at that last thought. He then exhales and adjusts his glasses, looking up from his laptop and to his friends.

He and his friends, the Specialists, were normal college boys who shared the same dorm together. They had no classes today and had nothing to do, so they just hung out in the common room. Brandon and Sky are playing arm wrestling, with Sky somewhat winning. Helia is calmly on his sketchbook, drawing a plant in the nearby window. Nabu was watching television, looking extremely bored and was about to doze off anytime soon. Riven was chatting with his girlfriend, Musa, on Skype. Why? Because long distance relationships, that's why. Musa is currently in the UK while Riven and his friends are in California. And lastly, you know what Timmy was up to.

Taking a deep breath, Timmy looked back at his laptop and searched 'TECNAlogyGeek' into the search engine. As he expected, a bunch of results came out. Including a channel with the same name. Timmy was about to click the channel but a certain video had caught his eye...

 _'STOP PAIRING ME WITH 'TheTimister' (WHOEVER THAT IS)'_

That was the title of the video, and it was posted just an hour ago. Timmy gasped at seeing his username 'TheTimister' in a video. WITHOUT his consent. Not that it bothers him or anything, but she should have asked, or does she?

Without a second thought, he quickly clicked on the video. Curious on what this 'Tecna' (That's what he assumed her name to be) girl have anything to say about their fans' constant shipping.

The video then started with a woman Timmy assumed to be Tecna. And to his surprise, she's _pretty_ \- wait, no. She's _beautiful._ Maybe more than that, at least in Timmy's eyes.

 _"Hey guys...and girls. Not being sexist here, or am I? Eh, not really." She greeted, waving at the camera. "I think you already know me, wait, you don't?" She pauses, looking around in the room she's in, before sighing. "If you're new here, or you just clicked the video because you're a fan of 'TheTimister', whoever that is, and you're curious as to why he's on the title, well, I'm TECNAlogyGeek. Keep that in mind next time you're clicking on one of my videos."_

 _"Ah, she's the sarcastic type."_ Timmy noted, adjusting his glasses and continued to watch the video.

 _"So anyway," She began, "Thank you guys, and girls, for-"_

"I KNEW IT!" Timmy practically yelled, since he assumed she thanked them for spamming his comment section with her. The other guys looked startled by this and stared at Timmy with a puzzled expression. "Uh, sorry...got carried away there." Timmy awkwardly apologizes and continued watching the video.

 _"-stopping the 'Am I a lesbian' comments." She continued, clearing her throat. "I know I already made a video about how I'm not a lesbian just because I have short hair, play video games, and having no boyfriend. So let's cut to the chase. Can you please STOP PAIRING ME WITH RANDOM MAGIXTUBERS AND STOP FLOODING THE COMMENT SECTION OF HOW 'MEANT TO BE' WE ARE?!"_

Timmy sighed in relief at this, thank god she felt the same about this mess.

 _"I know I'm getting carried away with this, but please stop." She almost pleaded. "I don't really know who this guy is. All I know is, he's my cousin's roommate. Nothing more, nothing less."_

He blinked, 'Cousin's roommate'? But...his roommate is Riven. He quickly looked at Riven with a questioning look. "Your cousin is TECNAlogyGeek?!" He questions, more like demanded to Riven.

The spiky magenta haired man looked up from his own laptop and stared back at Timmy with a bored expression. "You mean Tecna? Yeah, so what? I don't see the big deal about it." He waved it off, looking back at his laptop.

 _"Well, maybe I could do a video with him." She shrugged. "But I AM NOT DATING HIM. Let alone marrying him! So please, stop these comments! I promised myself to never let a man fool me ever again! So yeah, stop this or else I won't make a video with this guy. But not just the comments. ALSO STOP WITH THE FANART AND FANFICTIONS. PLEASE. I've seen half of them floating around the internet and I won't even bother looking for the other half. Some of them are really sweet, and really cute, you know? But most of them are just...disgusting." She cringed._

"...I don't even want to think about it." Timmy whispers to himself, visibly disgusted.

 _"Tecna, dawling, time to go SHOPPING!" A female voice excitedly shrieked as a woman who looked the same age as Tecna, slammed the door open. Tecna visibly flinched at this as a group of women giggled at this. "C'mon! We still need to convince Layla!" Stella, the woman from earlier, chirped, pulling Tecna's arm._

 _"C'mon Tec, we all know that none of us can escape Stella's shopping sessions." A girl who Timmy immediately recognizes as Musa, Riven's girlfriend, says jokingly._

"That chick's hot." Brandon wolf-whistled as he and Sky peered behind Timmy, looking at the blonde woman, Stella, in the video. "What about you, Sky? Any chick there that interests you?" He playfully asks his blond best friend, nudging him.

"You know I'm already taken." Sky stated firmly, referring to Diaspro. Yes, the author is fully aware that a lot of AU fan-fictions out there have Sky dating Diaspro at first and you (The reader) are so tired at this but whatever. "But the red-head is fine, I guess." He shrugged, pointing at a red-headed woman that we all know as Bloom.

"Hey Riv, isn't that your Asian girlfriend?" Nabu curiously joined his peering friends. "I didn't know your cousin and your girlfriend are good friends."

Timmy's right eye twitched in annoyance at this. His friends were always like this. "Am I seriously the only one who didn't know about Riven's cousin?!"

"Eh, just because my cousin is famous on the internet doesn't mean I have to brag about it." Riven shrugged. "And you should have known her yourself, since you two have almost the same amount of fans."

"And those fans ship you two so hard." Brandon commented, scrolling through the comment section. "If you want them to shut up about it, why don't you two play a video game of some sorts? Just saying. Your fanbase is fucking aggressive."

"Huh, how can they play a video game together then?" Helia questions, looking up from his sketchbook. "I mean, she's in the UK isn't she? And we're here in California?"

"She can go here and play with Timmy, simple as that."

"Not going to happen..." Riven muttered, sitting back on his seat and crossing his arms. "Her schedule is tight since she's graduating from University this year. She can barely put up a video every week, let alone go here."

"What about Skype?" Sky shrugged. "Then you two can just play an online game? I don't know."

"I'll do anything to stop everyone pairing us together." Timmy sighed. "It's not like I don't like her or anything, I mean, she's kinda cute, but...it just doesn't feel right."

"Even if you did like her, she wouldn't bring herself to go out with anyone." Riven shrugged.

Timmy raised his brow in curiosity. "And why is that?"

"It's a long story..." Riven shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as if he doesn't want to discuss the subject.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh, is it shit or what? I'm anxious, yet curious if I messed up. I don't really know how to end this chapter so...sorry if the ending is shit.**

 **I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC, so sorry.**

 **It's 2am right now and I am exhausted so I don't care if I forgot to say something, I can just say it on the next chapter, so yeah.**

 **Is this worth continuing? Then please say so!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Shipping

"Just more one video left and I'll go to sleep..." Timmy quietly mumbles to himself as he clicked yet another video, with bags visible under his tired-looking eyes, it is fairly obvious that he was watching videos in the middle of the night (It was now 2:34 am). He yawned and rubs his eyes, wondering why would he even watch someone's videos this late at night? It wasn't really his routine to watch someone else's videos all night, he'd rather edit his videos and respond to comments actually. But why is he watching TECNAlogyGeek, or rather, Tecna's videos? He wasn't really the type to watch 'Let's Plays' or Video Game reviews, he also does these kinds of videos, and he doesn't need to watch other people do it when he can easily do it himself. So why?

Is it because she has clever yet sarcastic humor to the point where it's entertaining? Is it because that not only does she do gaming videos, but she also does vlogs and internet challenges with her friends? Is it because even though she's in university and has barely any free time, she still puts up 3 videos weekly, when Timmy only posts once every week? Well, it just shows that she cares for her subscribers more than he does. But this is no competition, since Timmy himself admits that she's a better MagixTuber than he is. She also has more amount of subscribers, having 36+ million subs while he only has 34+ million, not that he's complaining or anything.

Or...is it because he's already attracted to her all of a sudden? He shook his head at that thought. No, girls like her isn't really his type, he doesn't even know why their fans 'ship them so hard'. Even if he is attracted at her, he knows she will never give him a chance. Mostly because, like Riven said, she's way out of his league. Plus, Riven had told him that she had major trust issues with men but the spiky-haired man refused to tell why.

He was currently watching her 'Draw my life' video, it was interesting. He did it once but since he sucked at drawing, he asked Helia to draw for him, and it was pretty good. Apparently, Tecna wasn't good at drawing either so she asked her friend Bloom to draw for her. Timmy had learned a lot about her, even if they didn't even talk to each other.

Timmy yawned and stretched his arms, it was now 2:46 am and he still has classes tomorrow, he closed his laptop and placed it on the side, along with his red-rimmed glasses, before laying down on his bed again and closing his eyes, trying to sleep. He might need it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Ugh, Flora, what did I tell you about these stupid chain messages?" Layla asks the nature lover in annoyance as she deletes the chain message her friend recently sent her.

The Winx were currently hanging out in the common room in their dorm, since they have nothing else to do and they were too lazy for Stella's shopping sessions. Flora was reading an article about plants in her iPad that Stella gave her for Christmas, Musa was listening to her music in her headphones, with faint music coming out, she did this pretty often to the point where her friends are pretty much used to it by now, Stella was taking selfies from different poses, posting it on social websites, and saying the hashtags out loud, Bloom was looking at her phone with a horrified expression, since Stella pretty much flooded her notifications, Tecna was on her laptop, responding and reading comments from fans in her social media accounts, and lastly, Layla was watching viral videos in MagixTube but was interrupted when Flora had messaged her.

Flora had sheepishly hid behind her iPad and shook her head. "But Layla, it says that I will receive good luck if I sent it to my friends, and maybe you will, too."

Layla groaned and slapped her forehead at her friend's naive nature about the internet. "Flora, everyone knows it's FAKE. This is getting damn annoying, I swear if you send me this one more fuckin' time, I'll block you like Stella here with her selfies."

"You blocked me?!" Stella shrieked, gasping and stopping her selfie routine. "How dare you! No wonder I lost a friend on Facebook!"

Bloom curiously peered over her phone and to her friends, Layla blocked Stella? If she can do that, why not Bloom? She was so tempted to go to Stella's profile and blocking her, maybe reporting her account for spam. Stella may be her best friend since the third grade, but all these flooding is just driving her crazy. Should she do it? She thinks she should do it, Stella won't notice, would she? What if she does? Would she feel betrayed that her best friend had blocked her on Facebook and unfollowed her on Twitter and Tumblr? Hmm, maybe unsubscribe her on MagixTube too, since Bloom doesn't give a damn about Stella's beauty tutorials. It was so tempting for some reason, Bloom shook her head at this, no, she wasn't going to betray her best friend like this. Wait, yes. She's going to do it...ugh, this is too much pressure for her. But then again, YOLO. She sighs and tapped on the 'Block' button without any second thought, she so tired that she doesn't even care anymore.

The redhead exhales, wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead and leaned back at her seat, it took real courage to do that. Apparently, Musa had noticed her actions and took off her headphones, leaning into Bloom's ear to whisper something. "Hey, you blocked Stella, didn't you?"

Bloom was unsure if she should say yes, is Musa going to tell Stella about it? Well, she isn't really the type to do such thing, hell, she might have already blocked Stella. "Err, yes?"

"Oh, cool." Musa nodded at the redhead, before putting back her headphones and leaning back. "Me too, B. Me too."

Bloom sighed in relief, well, it was kind of expected. After all, Musa was the first one to complain about her blonde friend's selfie flooding.

"Um, Girls," Tecna called out, looking up from her laptop for the first time. "Do you think I should really play a game with this Timmy guy?"

"Ooh! Is he a hottie?" Stella asks, excitedly sitting next to her technology-loving friend and squealing. "By that name, I can already picture him as one of those dorky, yet adorable guys!"

"Don't you mean 'Adorkable'?" Musa raises a brow, Stella was always like this when a guy's name is mentioned.

"Hmm, yes!" Stella excitedly exclaimed, before turning to Tecna. "So, so, so? I want to know what the guy looks like! I want to know if you guys are compatible for each other! Ooh, what are your signs, wait! I know yours! But-"

"Stella!" Tecna exclaimed, her left eye twitching in annoyance. "I'm asking if I should play a video game with him! Not dating him!"

"Hmm, Timmy...you mean the famous MagixTuber?" Bloom joins in, seeing Tecna nod, she continued. "I've met him a couple of times, he's actually a distant relative of mine." She holds up her phone, revealing a picture of her and the ginger-haired boy.

Stella took her best friend's phone and examined the boy. "Hmm...he's kinda nerdy...but without those nerdy glasses and with more muscle, I can actually call him hot!"

"Stella," Tecna takes a deep breath and exhales, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Her friend was always this nosy, for some odd reason. "For the last time, I am NOT dating nor interested in this man! I'm just questioning if I should play a game with him in order to silence our so-called 'Shippers'!"

"You guys have shippers?" Musa questions, her eyes wide. Who knew a lot of people actually pair her best friend and her boyfriend's roommate? Well, they do look like a match. "What's your ship name?"

Tecna slapped her forehead. "Does that even matter?!"

"Yes. Yes it does." Musa rolled her eyes and brought out her phone, typing 'TECNAlogyGeek & TheTimister' into the search engine. And to her surprise there were a lot of results, A LOT. Fanarts, fanfictions, news, etc. And some of them were _smutty_ and not to mention explicit _._ Musa shuddered at this and looked away from her phone in disgust. God, artists and their realistic drawings these days. No wonder why Tecna wants to end this. After avoiding all those 18+ content, she managed to see their ship name. "TxT, just that?" She raises a brow at her best friend, who shrugged. "I swear to god all these people know how to draw and write smutty shit but they don't even know how to come up with a clever ship name? A pathetic fanbase, that's for sure." Musa muttered to herself bitterly, before grinning at Tecna, who looked uncomfortable at her musical friend's creepy grin. "Hey Tec, you should have a different ship name, something like Timna? No? Err...ugh, this is hard."

"Musa, I don't think I need a ship name." Tecna muttered, trying to stop her best friend's attempt of thinking some silly ship name. "I need people to STOP shipping me with Timmy. Not coming up with some silly ship name that will likely make more people pair us together!"

"But I do see some...compatibility between you two." Flora spoke softly, looking at Timmy's MagixTube channel. "You both do practically the same thing, loves technology, and, umm...when's this Timmy guy's birthday?"

"After Valentine's." Musa answered, "February 15th to be exact."

"Hmm, so that makes him an Aquarius...and Tecna is a Sagittarius...so that means..."

"Flora, I am not attracted to him in any way so please stop that zodiac compatibility thing." Tecna tried as much as she can to politely decline. "Last time I checked; A Sagittarius like me isn't compatible with an Aquarius."

Flora frowned, "You don't know that. Who knows?"

"For the last time, I am NOT dating him." She was getting extremely annoyed. "And never will!"

"Never say never!" Stella teased, "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll say 'I do' to him and I'll be the maid of honor!" She squeals, already loving the idea of her friend getting married. "And then I'll say 'I told you so!' and then you will be like-"

Tecna groaned, this is why she rarely asks for her friends' opinions, especially Stella. "Stella, that will never happen."

"Fine!" Stella exclaims, pointing at Tecna with a smirk. "Let's have a bet; if you somehow ends up with this Timmy guy and you two will eventually get married and have adorable kids, I'll be the maid-of-honor, and I'll be the godmother of your kids!"

Tecna rolled her eyes and scoffed, like that's ever going to happen. "And if I don't?"

"Well..." Stella trailed off, thinking of something that might interest her friend. "Hmm, how about...I'm going to buy every video game and whatever that you want!" She held her hand out for her friend to shake. "Deal?"

She thought about it for a moment. Stella being her maid-of-honor and being the godmother of her kids if she's going to eventually get together with someone she barely knows? Pfft, like something like that will happen. So it's going to be an easy choice. She smirked, loving the idea of her friend buying her video games. She gladly shook her hand. "Deal." Once they shook their hands long enough, Tecna turned to her friends with a questionable expression. "So, should I do it?"

They looked confused for a moment. Do what? "Err, do what?" Musa questioned confusingly.

"Playing some sort of video game with Timmy, obviously." Tecna answered.

Before any of her other friends could answer, Stella nodded and starts jumping up and down for some reason. "Yes! That way, you two could get to know each other...and once you will, maybe you could change your mind on that 'Never dating him' thing?"

"Stella, I'm absolutely positive that I will never be attracted to him, nor he will be attracted to me." Tecna said firmly, crossing her arms.

"But you two are meant to be!" Stella protested, shaking Tecna by the shoulders violently. "I know a future couple when I see one! You two have a connected red string of fate!"

Musa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah? Just like how I got a blind date with someone I don't even know?"

"You never gave Jared a chance, that's why!"

"Ugh, not this again!" Layla groaned. "You two better stop this or I swear-"

"I'm going to email Timmy right now, now would you excuse me." Tecna excuses herself out of their common room and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she sighs and sits on her bed. She opens her laptop and begins typing on it. But stops as she thinks about what Stella said. "Someone like me? Getting married? Having a relationship...? It's highly unlikely, who would love something like me?"

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly don't know what to say right now...? But I think I should say something since it's my routine to do so.**

 **Any ship names for Tecna and Timmy? Being a huge shipper to a lot of ships, I honestly can't think of a clever one. Any ideas? No? Eh, I'll just stick to 'TxT' then.**

 **Hmm, the red string of fate part...huh, it sounds like a good plot to be honest. Don't know the red string of fate? It basically goes like this:**

 _ **The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined flame.**_

 **So yeah, I'm basically giving you an idea here. I think I can write a story about this but does anyone else want to? You can take the idea and mold it into a story, I'm cool with it. Just tell me or something so that I can support your story if you want..? No? Well, okay.**

 **Thanks for reading by the way and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Skype

**A/N: An extremely short chapter ahead. I dunno guys, I'm just having writer's block all of the sudden. So yeah, I pretty much skipped to the part where they officially meet through Skype. I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you give me suggestions, perhaps? No? Well, okay, I guess. *tear drops from eye***

* * *

 _"Hello,"_ Tecna greeted with her usual British accent that she rarely showed during her videos but using it in real life through Timmy's computer screen with a smile. _"You must be Timmy. Nice to officially meet you."_

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." Timmy chuckled nervously. After the ginger-haired Magixtuber had gathered the balls to actually email Tecna, asking her to collaborate with him in order to stop these 'TxT fans' from pairing them to each other, she actually said yes (Not that she planned to say no) and told him to discuss this with her on Skype. "Wait, you have a British accent?" He asked in disbelief. Yeah, he knows that Tecna pretty much grew up in London, England pretty much all her life, as he's been informed in her 'Draw my Life' video. But he's never actually heard her with a British accent.

 _"Why, yes. Obviously. What do you expect from someone who grew up in England?"_ Tecna chuckled.

"N-no, err, I just, y'know, I watched one of your videos, and uh, you know, you didn't have a British accent, and..." Timmy stuttered. Why is he acting like this, all flustered and nervous? It's not like this is his first time collaborating with another Magixtuber, and he doubts it's Tecna's first time either. And it's not like he's nervous being he's collaborating with someone that has 2 million more subscribers than him, he has already dealt with someone who has like 5 million more subs, and he didn't even feel that nervous at the time. So why? A mystery yet to be solved.

Tecna only chuckled at this even more. This isn't even the first time that someone was surprised at her natural British accent. _"Okay, okay. I get it. I just hide my accent most of the time in my videos for...reasons."_ She smiled at him. _"But never mind about my accent, we should discuss about this...TxT business our fans had dragged the two of us into."_

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that for a moment." Timmy nervously said. "Quite troublesome, isn't it?"

 _"Why yes, obviously."_ Tecna nodded. _"I don't even get why they would even think of pairing us together. I mean, yeah, we love video games and we're both quite famous for our hobbies, but that doesn't mean we're necessarily soulmates, right?"_

"I agree." Timmy sighed. "But, you know, if it's a collaboration they want, it's a collaboration they'll get. And hopefully, it will make them stop pairing us together once and for all."

 _"I hope so too,"_ Tecna agreed, _"And let's just hope neither of us falls in love with the other or anything like that, am I right?"_ She said jokingly.

Timmy laughed at her statement. But in reality, he's actually quite worried as he thinks that he might actually fall in love with her. Well, who wouldn't? She's basically every gamer's dream girl; a gamer girl. Not only does she love games, which is very rare to girls, but she's also very beautiful and has a very nice personality, not to mention very smart. He can tell that the majority of males in her fanbase have slight crushes on her, maybe some are even in love with her, which he wonders why someone like her is even single in the first place.

 _"So, let's get down to business."_ Tecna started, _"What game should we play together?"_

* * *

 **A/N: See, an extremely short chapter, told you so. On a side note, I'm not really that much of a gamer, so I pretty much don't know what game they'll play together. If you won't suggest for the plot of this story, then can you at least suggest a game they will play?**

 **Also, I failed to mention this in the whole 2 chapters (or is it 3? I don't remember) previously, but...Tecna and Timmy aren't the only Magixtubers/internet celebrities around here. Yes, some of the Winx and the Specialists are also Magixtubers/internet celebrities. Idk, maybe I'll mention them in the next chapter. But for now, have fun with this information that you may or may not (probably not) use in your life.**

 **Like I said before, I hope you still enjoyed reading this chapter despite the shortness of this chapter!**


	4. PTSD

**A/N: Look who's back?! Well, I'm not entirely back, I'm just passing by with this story...**

 **To anyone who's like 'Please update *Insert one of my stories here*', please be patient, I'm on a short break from writing I'm just really lost for motivation right now. The reason why I wrote this was because I actually had an idea popped up in my mind.**

 **I guess you can say that I'm nearly back on my feet but I'm still wobbling my way to motivation. So yeah...**

 **You notice that the summary has been changed? Good for you! Since I did! I didn't like the original one so I changed it. And in my summary, Tecna's description says 'Internet Celebrity and Gamer Girl with Trust Issues', well, yes, she does, in fact, have trust issues, specifically with men, if you haven't notice some of her dialogue, it will be vaguely revealed in this chapter. but it won't really be explained until later on. So yeah, before Timmy finds his way into her heart, he kind of needs to break her tough walls first (Oh my god, how cliched).**

 **Okay, I should probably stop ranting and on to the story!**

* * *

"Err, Tec?" Musa called out, looking up from her laptop with a horrified look. She was just about to check her MagixTube channel, MusaMelody, for anything interesting happening in her fandom or any updates, since she also happens to be a famous MagixTuber herself, only that Tecna has 10 million more subscribers than her, but she didn't care. While her pink-haired friend's content includes mostly gaming (Let's Plays, Game Reviews, etc.), Musa's channel is more on the musical and comedy section (Song Writing, Song Covers, Parodies, Skits, etc.).

"Yes?" Tecna responded, looking up from a book she's reading. Musa blinked at this. Tecna? Reading a book? _A physical book_? Instead of downloading a copy of that certain book from the internet? Blasphemy! Musa thought, but she just sighed and went on with what she was about to say.

"I think you just made the internet explode." Musa deadpanned, showing the magenta-haired gamer the screen of her laptop that showed multiple websites currently down. It was 2 hours prior that Tecna announced that she was going to collaborate with Timmy, or rather, 'TheTimister', and the whole gaming fandom probably freaked out.

"You think?" Tecna sighed, "You see this book, Musa?" She waved her book around, "You know the internet is currently down when I'm now looking for alternates for entertainment, like this book for example, you wouldn't really think that someone like me would read a physical book rather than download a copy of it on my phone, correct?"

"Well, she's not wrong." Stella shrugged, her eyes glued on the fashion magazine she's holding. "I think the internet exploded so intensely that I think my phone exploded!" She exclaimed, showing her pink iPhone 6 that won't turn on, but when it did, it will just make a pathetic farting noise and turn back off.

"No, Stell, I think you just made your phone explode by selfie overloading." Musa rolled her eyes. Stella's selfie habits is seriously getting out of hand, just earlier, Flora almost threw her phone after it made a weird static noise after the blonde girl flooded her newsfeed with, yes you guessed it, selfies.

The blonde girl scowled and crossed her arms at that statement, huffing.

"But seriously, though." Bloom looked up from her own phone with a horrified look, "I can't even access Google for this homework of mine."

"Tumblr is basically telling me to fuck off right now." Layla/Aisha groaned, putting down her own phone. Her friends just blinked at her statement, confused. With a groan, Layla showed them the main Tumblr page.

 _'_ _We're Actually Not Sorry._

 _One of our engineers spilled Starbucks on the server again after the staff freaked out about the so-called 'TxT' Collaboration that was recently announced in MagixTube earlier today._

 _We'll fix it eventually. And by eventually, we mean until the internet stops freaking out and destroy this whole website._

 _Find out why_ _we don't give a fuck.'_

The Winx blinked at this, "Okay, Tecna, it's official, you broke the internet." Musa declared, sighing.

"You should be in the guinea pig's book of world records for breaking the internet!" Stella giggled, not bothered at the face that her friend just made the internet explode.

They just stared at her, "Did you just say _Guinea Pig_ 's Book of World Records?" Bloom asked her best friend in disbelief.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You mean _Guinness'_ Book of World Records?" Bloom corrected slowly at the 'Guinness' part.

"Yeah, duh! That's what I said!" Stella exclaimed, not aware of her mistake.

Layla and Musa were about to open their mouths to point out that what the blonde girl had said wrong, but was stopped as Flora both grabbed their shoulders, holding them back with a look saying 'It's not worth it'. Layla just gave a rather exasperated sigh at this while Musa just huffed.

"Anyway..." Bloom started, turning to the magenta-haired gamer, "So, what're you and Timmy going to play on your annual collaboration?"

Tecna looked up from her book and shrugged, "Just this simple game called Minecraft."

"Seriously, Tec?" Musa asked in disbelief, "Minecraft? Out of all the games you two can play together? _Minecraft?_ "

"Well, it's the best candidate so far." Tecna sighed, "I have no idea why, but Timmy didn't necessarily cooperate with me on our first meeting."

"And why is that?"

The magenta-haired girl just shrugged at this, "I'm not really sure. He just started stammering and being nervous ever since I joked about us falling in love with each other in the process-"

"Ooh, he obviously likes you already!" Stella cooed, jumping from her seat as she thought about a new 'love' blooming between two gamers.

"I actually doubt it..."

"Oh, darling, so doubtful when it comes to love." Stella says, grinning at her magenta-haired friend, "Just because your first love was a tragedy with you being in an ab-"

"Oh my god, Stella, shut the fuck up!" Musa snapped at the blonde angrily, before turning to Tecna, who now looked really visibly upset by the blonde's words, with a worried look. "Tec, look, she didn't mean it, it's-"

"I..I- it's fine." Tecna managed to stutter out, standing up from her own seat and gathering her belongings, before hurriedly walking in to her room, "I..I-uh, just need some rest, d-don't worry about it."

After the female gamer had the door shut, the Winx just sighed and turned to the blonde girl with a slight glare. "Stella, you shouldn't mention those kinds of things around her..." Flora said softly. "Tecna doesn't need to be reminded of the things she went through, no one in her position does.."

"And just when Tec's almost back on her feet." Musa glared at Stella.

Stella held her arms up in surrender with a sympathetic frown, "Hey, I didn't mean it! I was just trying to help her back on her feet, that's all!"

"We barely even know that guy!" Musa exclaims, "What if he does the same shit that asshole did to her all over again?! Maybe even worse?!"

"But he does seem like the sweet type of guy..." Flora softly whispers.

"Looks can be deceiving, Flora..." Layla mutters. "Just like _him._ "

"Girls!" Bloom exclaimed, stopping her friends, specifically Musa, from ripping Stella's throat off. "We shouldn't fight like this, Stella," She turned to the blonde, "Stop being a matchmaker to Tecna when she's not even ready for relationships yet. And Musa," She turned to Musa, "Stella didn't mean it, I know you're looking out for Tecna and all, after what she's been through, I say that we're all looking out for her. Don't just go into Stella's throat like that, she's just trying, y'know?"

This managed to calm the two down, Stella just sat down cautiously while Musa just shook her head and stood up, walking to her best friend's room, "I'm going to check up on her before she goes on depressed mode again."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"So, how'd your meeting with her go?" Helia asked his bespectacled best friend, sitting down next to him with a curious look. Seeing his rather embarrassed expression, he raised a brow, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-uh..." Timmy trailed off, hesitating whether he should tell him or not. "Well, I think I just embarrassed myself in front of her..." He muttered.

Helia just blinked at this, "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know why, but like halfway through our conversation, I just started being flustered all of the sudden, I was stammering and all that-"

"Oh la la." Brandon joined in the conversation with a smirk, "I think someone's in love~"

Timmy just blinked at this as he felt himself flushing slightly, "M-me? W-why would I be in love with someone I barely talked for an hour?"

"Have you ever heard 'Love At First Sight'?" Riven joins in, much to the ginger-haired gamer's dismay. "Yeah, it happens."

"Why are you guys now pairing me with her too all of the sudden?" Timmy asked, a little embarrassed.

"Because, I must admit, you two are way too similar to ignore." Riven shrugs, "No wonder your fans shamelessly pair you together."

"Just because we play games doesn't mean we're necessarily soulmates..." Timmy trailed off, quoting what Tecna previously said about them.

"But maybe you are soulmates." Brandon winked at him, "I can bet each of you a hundred bucks that Timmy here will fall for that pink-haired gamer girl in less than a week after he's had his collaboration with her." He says to his friends (minus Timmy).

"Hey!" Timmy called out in annoyance, he didn't like it when his 'friends' made a bet concerning him.

Riven, Sky, and Nabu looked at each other at this, while Helia just preferred to stay out of this since he's such a pacifist but sometimes they wonder why he even uses this pathetic excuse to nearly everything that isn't even necessarily violent. "Deal!" Nabu piped up with a grin, while Sky and Riven nodded at this.

Timmy just sighed at this, "Why are you guys even my friends?"

* * *

 **A/N: I think some of you can already guess what's up with Tecna, but if you don't, just stay tuned I guess!**

 **This chapter was longer than I expected...but hey, think of it as an apology about the previous short chapter!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is about how the two play their game and all that shiz and Brandon manages to win his bet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Collabs

**A/N: Okay so before we could get on with this story, I just wamt to inform that there is a change here. Both the Winx and the Specialists are about 23-24 years old, not 21-22 anymore. I don't know, their previous ages just doesn't sit well for me, so yeah.**

* * *

 _"Cool, we're now one step closer to them getting married."_

 _"Why yes, my babies, meet up and I will hope with all my heart that you will find love within each other!"_

 _"(SQUEALS INTERNALLY) GOD HAS ANSWERED ALL MY PRAYERS."_

 _"IDEA FOR A NEXT VIDEO: JUST STRAIGHT UP GET MARRIED."_

 _"And then next thing we know they're going to get married. Oh how time flies fast."_

 _"We all know where this will go..."_

 _"I swear this huge collaboration will be the end of the internet soon..."_

 _"I can now die in peace."_

 _"Oh la la, I can sense a new MagixTube love team coming!"_

 _"Where are the TxT fans at? Oh right, wrecking havoc in nearly every website existed, yes, even porn sites and the deep web. Gr8 job, m8."_

 _"And before we know it they're going to watch Netflix and chill (if you know what I mean **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**_

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said they 'ship you so hard'." Brandon shook his head at the comments on Timmy's latest collaboration announcement with Tecna, AKA 'TECNAlogyGeek'.

"Tell me about it..." Timmy sighed, adjusting his red thick-rimmed glasses. These types of comments kept coming since the day they both uploaded their respective video announcement, which was exactly a week ago! So far, the views on the video is about 21 million views (Maybe more), and last time he checked, Tecna's was at least 25 million, again, not that he was complaining. Plus, he was sure she had the same comments as he did. "It seemed to have attracted more of them instead..."

"Reverse Psychology can be a bitch sometimes." Riven shrugged, looking up from his laptop, "Oh, and by the way, Musa came up with a ship name with you two."

Timmy paused for a moment to stare at the maroon haired man, blinking. What does he mean by that? "W-what?"

"You know, a ship name, that name that combines two people's names to-"

"I know what it means!" Timmy said, "I'm just asking, what do you mean by Musa coming up with a ship for us?"

"Musa had been trying all week to come up with a better ship name for you and Tecna and she finally came up for one."

"W-was that even necessary?" Timmy asked, "We don't need a ship name!"

"Well, that's too bad," He shrugged.

"Well, I don't want to hear it..." Timmy sighed, "I also don't get why you are now shipping me with her. This has been going on for like a week now, are you aware of that?"

"It's because we don't have anyone else to ship you with." Nabu shrugged.

"Ouch."

"By the way," Sky started, looking up from the magazine he was reading, "When is this collaboration thing going to happen?"

"Tonight."

* * *

...

It was now time.

The collaboration everyone has been waiting for.

And Timmy can't help but feel a bit nervous.

Clearing his throat, he waited for the pink-haired gamer to tell him his cue. Right now, she is doing the introduction as Timmy was a bit too nervous to do so, he can even sense Tecna being a bit annoyed by it...

 _"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, TECNAlogyGeek here and I can tell that this is the day that some of you, or is it most of you? Have all been waiting for...I can tell."_ She started the grand collab with a rather cheerful and bright smile that Timmy somehow found really adorable...wait what?

 _"But we can't start collaboration without actually having someone to collaborate with,_ " She chuckled, she's so cheerful in this, he thought as he gaped at her for a moment, he didn't know why, but she was just so...mesmerizing to him. How her rather short, magenta hair kept landing on her pale face from time to time and she had to tuck it behind her ears, how her lips seemed to smile so brightly that it reached her equally mesmerizing teal eyes...

While he was too busy...gaping at her. Tecna just sighed and let out an annoyed grunt after she had finished her introduction and the bespectacled gamer is still in a trance of some sort. She wanted this to be done as soon as possible...

 _"Psst, Timmy, it's your cue!"_ Tecna mouthed to him with furrowed brows, an obvious indication that she is rather annoyed.

Timmy snapped out of his gaping, clearing his throat as he felt his cheeks redden a bit from embarrassment, or was it something else? He couldn't tell. "O-oh right, sorry about that," He attempted laugh nervously, "TheTimister here and yes, after a bunch of requests and all that, we've finally decided to do it!" He said, "Because, y'know, why not? I haven't done a collaboration in a while, anyway..."

Tecna nodded at this, _"Same, as I had some...issues to deal with these past few months, eh, you know what I'm talking about."_ She said like it was a joke, even though Timmy can tell the smile on her face was a rather sad one.

Odd. Timmy didn't know what she was talking about. "Huh, what kind of issue-"

But Tecna had already cut him off before he could ask, _"Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"_

Timmy narrowed his eyes for a moment, finding her somewhat suspicious to cut him off like that, it was like she didn't want to talk about it or something, but he let it be. "Yes, so what were we playing again?"

 _"Minecraft."_ She answered, her previous cheerful and bright smile coming back on her face, _"Sounds simple, I know, but with the long distance, it's the best we could think of right now,"_ She said to the audience as Timmy just nodded.

"Again, let's get started." Timmy smiled, although he was worried. Maybe Brandon would win his bet after all...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so just a heads up, the next chapter might have a timeskip to their graduation and all that, don't worry, it's just for a few months, you wouldn't really think I'd have like a 5 year timeskip, right? And about Tecna and Timmy, well, let's just say they will become really good friends after this, so yeah. I hope you enjoy reading by the way!**


	6. Close

"-And after I took her to the gym, because y'know, everyone needs to go to the gym and exercise every once in a while, _he_ came up to me and yelled at me for taking her to the gym! THE GYM! Not a bar or even the mall. The gym, y'know, the place where you exercise? Like, what is she going to do? Gather the strength to finally leave your ass like she should have a long time ago?!" Layla/Aisha ranted to her friends, the Winx Club as she folded her clothing and placed it in her suitcase. It was their last day of college and apparently Layla was the last one to pack.

"Girl, that is not okay." Stella said, flipping a page on her latest issue of her fashion magazine, "I'm glad she did finally gather the strength to actually leave him though." She smiles at the slight irony, "Looks like you were right." They both hi-fived for a moment.

"I know," Flora agreed, "Those kinds of relationships are definitely unhealthy."

"Not only that but he even tried to control her, manipulate her, y'know?" Musa shrugs, "Once I heard him saying that she should probably dye her hair in a more 'natural' color." She momentarily rolls her eyes, "Like, her fabulous pink hair is fine as it is. Thank you very much."

"Yeah," Bloom nodded, "I'm glad Roxy finally left him and found a much better guy. What was his name again? Mark? Mason?"

"I think it's along the lines of Miguel or something..." Stella tried to recall, "Hmm, oh right, Manuel, that's his name. I heard he's really cute."

Murmurs of agreement can be heard throughout the room, "Wait, where's Tecna by the way?" Bloom asked, blinking at the apparent absence of her magenta-haired friend in the room.

Musa shrugs as she jerked her thumb at the door, "She's in our room, probably video chatting with her gamer friends or something."

"Or, or, or, or," Stella momentarily grinned at her assumption, "She's video chatting a special someone and is going all giddy right now just talking to him!"

"Oh, not this again," Musa rolls her eyes, she was getting rather tired of her blonde friend trying to convince them that it's 'true love' going on between her best friend and a certain bespectacled gamer that somewhat became close friends shortly after their collaboration. That happened months ago, and it seems Stella still isn't going to give up any time soon.

"But seriously though," Stella stated, "I passed by Tecna's room earlier and look who I saw giggling earlier after one silly joke that was uttered from the computer screen!"

"She could have watched a new Uni Humor video for all we know." Bloom shrugged, recalling the time Tecna had mentioned something about the MagixTube channel, Uni Humor (Which is totally not the parody of College Humor) is one of the very few things that can make her laugh.

"One major flaw for that theory is that she had Skype on, not Magixtube, and she was talking to a certain geeky guy with red thick-rimmed glasses." Stella stated as logically as possible, before sticking her tongue out childishly, "So, bleh!"

"How about let's check it out?" Flora suggested, "You know, if Stella is right, it would be genuinely pleasing to see and hear her laugh because of a guy for the first time in, like, eight months."

"I don't get why it would be genuinely pleasing to see her laugh because of a guy," Layla frowned, "Like, she laughs all the time! There's really no difference when we hear her laugh because of one guy."

"Well, remember that a guy also made her cry all the time eight months ago," Flora shrugs, "So it's somewhat relieving that she still finds guys funny and doesn't hold a grudge against them."

"You have a point, I guess."

"Well? What're we waiting for?" Stella demanded as she practically dragged her friends out of Layla's room and crouched down, shushing her friends for a moment, before slowly and carefully making their way towards the gamer girl's room, seeing as the door slightly opened, they peeked in, poking their heads slightly as they heard laughter coming from inside.

* * *

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with crying because of a video game, you know!" Timmy stammered, turning red from embarrassment after Tecna had burst out laughing when he admitted he cried a couple of times because of a video game. "There are really emotional games too, you know!"

"I know, I know!" Tecna tried her best to stop laughing, almost gasping for breath, "But it's just really silly when you think about it! Like, a grown man, crying because a little girl had to shoot her beloved guardian!"

"I've grown close to the characters all throughout the game, alright?" Timmy continued to turn red, "If you played the game, you'd understand!"

"Of course I played the game," Tecna shrugged, "And believe it or not, no tears were shed. None."

"You're heartless." Timmy stated, pouting. "You didn't find the game sad, like, that all?"

"Of course I find it sad," Tecna stated, "Just because I didn't cry didn't mean I didn't find it sad, maybe it's because I pretty much know how to do it in the inside."

Timmy raised a brow at this, "Inside? As in crying on the inside?" She nodded, "Whoa, you've got to teach me how to, a lot of people complain that I'm always being 'too emotional'."

"Well, you wouldn't want to know how I learned to do it..."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know anymore about this story, to be honest. But I'm throwing an update because why not. The characters are ooc because I'm too tired right now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. Promise?

It was like an endless cycle...

"Don't leave," He pleaded, hurriedly grabbing on to her wrist as if his life depended on it, "Please." He sounded so believable, so desperate for her to stay, as if that if she were to leave, he'd be nothing; but she knew better.

"Please, don't do this to me." She pleaded back, attempting to tug off his arm so she can finally walk away from this god forbidden mess she managed to drag herself into. "I'm tired, o-of everything. Everyone's right, this isn't healthy, a-at all. You always say that you'd change, that you'd stop...doing this to me, but you don't, and I'm tired of giving you another chance when you're not even both-"

"Then I'll change," He said quickly and desperately, words that she's heard countless of times before. "I swear this time I mean it."

Hesitating, she bit her lower lip as she pondered about it for a moment. "...I-I..."

"Please." He continued pleading, "I love you."

She looked down, still pondering whether she should give him another chance...for the umpteenth time in a row.

"I won't do it again," He, yet again, continued pleading. It seems as if he's so desperate, "I promise."

She still didn't respond whatsoever, still pondering, hesitating. Her friends say she should leave him, her family does the same too, not to mention her mind. But should she? Because, for some odd reason, her heart is saying no (if that even makes sense).

Maybe she should forgive him...for one...last time.

Turning back at him hesitantly, she observed his facial expression. Well, he did look sorry for what he's done. So that counts? "I...I- you promise?"

He only nodded quickly at this, "Yes. I promise."

Well, he did say promise. Couldn't argue with that. That means he won't do it again, right?

Wrong.

Like what was said before, it was like an endless, never ending cycle that just goes on and on until to the point where she questions her very own sanity that is slowly crumbling bit by bit as she continued staying, with _him._

Sometimes, she just wonders. Will she ever get out of this endless, never ending cycle? Or will she stay long enough for her sanity and self-worth go down the drain of nothingness?

* * *

...

Tired looking, teal eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by darkness, and, of course, a white ceiling above.

 _It was only a dream._

Tecna thought with a sigh as she reached out for her phone, located at the end table next to her bed, checking for the time, because it's definitely not morning right now and she wonders how many hours she slept in, because judging by her odd and peculiar dream (or...nightmare), she assumes she wouldn't be able to sleep again.

After a few moments of frustrating attempts to blindly find her phone in the dark, she now felt the familiar smooth screen of her phone and grabbed it with a sigh of relief. Only to be briefly blinded by the brightness of the said phone, hissing at the brightness for a moment, she then adjusted the brightness to its lowest brightness so she can see clearly without being blinded by the bright light, before checking the time.

 _4:13 AM_

Great. Three hours of sleep that she could have savored for the time being, gone. Because after that dream, she doubts she'll ever get shut eye for the rest of the night...or morning.

"Curse Stella's damn 6-hour chick flick marathons." She muttered quietly to herself as she found herself just staring at the white, dull ceiling, recalling the time her good friend Stella had forced her and her friends to watch chick flicks that she couldn't care less about six hours straight. And somehow, one of those movies included a famous scene that she dreamt about just now.

Weird that a similar occurrence happened to her one time.

Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep, it's bringing back unwanted and depressing memories.

And now, she's here, laying on her bed at 4:00 AM, staring at the ceiling with no motivation to close her eyes whatsoever because of her old memories coming back to haunt her for the night. Memories are such assholes.

* * *

...

Meanwhile.

"Hmm, what's this?" Timmy asked to no one in particular as he spotted one particular and rather surprising video at the suggestions page on his Magixtube. "I didn't know Tecna has a boyfriend, or maybe, had..."

The title of the video he saw was 'My New Girlfriend!' and the thumbnail included Tecna, and another rather familiar Magixtuber, sitting together, being rather...happy together. It also had over at least 15 million views, and it was released over a year ago. Since Tecna mentioned nothing about having a boyfriend, much less a Magixtuber boyfriend with over 25 million subscribers, he can safely assume that the two had broken up or something.

Of course, it wasn't Tecna who posted this video, but her (ex?)boyfriend did. Timmy has heard very little to none about this particular Magixtuber, as they're not in the same field of entertainment in the famous video sharing site. But he did hear some things about him from his roommate Riven, who is coincidentally in the same field of entertainment as Tecna's presumably ex-boyfriend. And from what Timmy's heard, he's an asshole. Yes, that's all he knows.

Unlike him, and Tecna...and nearly all the Magixtubers who actually has creativity in naming their channel, this particular Magixtuber just named his channel by his name. And his name is...JOHN CE- never mind. (Please excuse the author as she/he has been exposed to memes about a certain wrestler that has been circulating around the internet lately).

Anyway, the Magixtuber's channel consists of nothing but satirical and offensive content, maybe that's why he named his channel after his name instead of a username. But in all seriousness though, his channel really is an offensive one. After all, he once made a video that mocked gaming Magixtubers, him included, and continued mocking gaming Magixtubers, along with other, from then on.

But there's one thing he didn't honestly get. From what he's heard, this guy frequently mocks gamers and all that. But he was once together with Tecna...who is a gamer girl. What.

As he clicked on the video, he took a look at the suggestions page at the side first. Wow, this guy had a lot of videos with him and Tecna together. The two must have had a great time being together...

The video then started.

 _"What's up, everyone, Troy Howards here! And we are here for a special announcement!"_ The man in the video, who is Troy Howards, started up the video with the most original introduction ever. Timmy momentarily rolled his eyes at the super original introduction. Troy was at least the same age as Timmy and Tecna, he had a rather muscular body, much more muscular than Timmy but about the same built as Brandon and his friends (Minus Timmy, of course), fair skin, dark brown, tousled hair, and sharp looking dark eyes and other features on his face that the author has no energy to write for. _"Look who now has a new girlfriend!"_

 _"Look who has a new boyfriend!"_ The all too familiar voice that Timmy is so familiar with spoke somewhere out of sight of the camera, and it sounded cheerful as usual. A few moments later, there appeared next to Troy was a certain magenta-haired gamer that Timmy is all too familiar with...with a few changes.

He had to admit, the Tecna from a year prior looked a bit different from the Tecna now. Her magenta hair in this video nearly reached her upper back instead of her now short magenta hair that barely reached her shoulders, and there's this one thing that Timmy couldn't believe his eyes.

Glasses. She wore glasses. Specifically half-rimmed purple ones. Who knew, huh?

He did wonder why she ditched the glasses though, he must admit, she did look a bit cute with them.

The video continued on for at least 8 minutes consisting of the (Ex?)couple announcing their new relationship and other things that Timmy doesn't want to mention. After that, he checked the comments to find out what really happened.

 _Huh. So this was the original TxT (1 Reply)  
-We don't talk about the original TxT._

 _RIP Tecna (2 Replies)  
-She isn't dead tho  
-I know bro but I think she's dead inside after this mess she got into_

 _This is so fucking confusing, like, this pairing is TxT, but the other pairing with her and theTimister or whatever is also TxT. Why don't y'all come up with better names, like Trecna and Tina instead of this TxT bullshit? (1 Reply)  
-Sounds tempting but we chose TxT for Tecna and Timmy to cover up this Troy and Tecna shit pairing that spawned from the pits of hell._

 _Okay, yes we asked for TxT. But not this TxT! wHO EVEN ASKED FOR THIS?!  
_

 _Just, fuck this asshole, man. He's the fucking reason TECNAlogyGeek (The girl in the video) is a mess right now. (2 Replies)  
-Huh, I didn't really pay attention to recent news lately, but what did he do to her?  
_ _-Messed up things, man, messed up things._

Timmy only blinked at the comments. He's so utterly confused and lost right now. What did Troy do to Tecna? That's one of the questions racing in his mind.

Eager to find out more, he was about to scroll down for any other comments to reveal what really happened, but was stopped.

"Hey, mainframe," Riven came in their room casually, grabbing his phone and turning to the ginger-haired gamer, "We're leaving."

Timmy immediately got what Riven was talking about and stood up, getting ready himself. Since the end of college is nearing soon, they at least have to find an apartment to live in since they can't just live in their dorms forever. "I'm coming!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was longer than I expected. But longer is better, right? What is better can be foreshadowing, heavy hinting, and revealing!**

 **So you know Tecna's old (Ex?)boyfriend, Troy, and there's one thing we definitely know about him; he is an asshole. And there are questions. Are they still together? What happened? Why is Tecna a mess right now? Why did I put a John Cena joke in there?**

 **So many questions. But it would be revealed in the next chapter (or something).**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	8. Never

**A/N: A rather bland chapter because my mind is rather bland and dull lately. Nothing pretty much happens here, tbh.**

* * *

"Err, Tecna?"

Timmy awkwardly says out of the blue after a casual conversation that somehow ended with playful laughter, interrupting the gamer girl's laughter from the other side of the screen for a moment.

"Hmm?" She merely hummed curiously.

"W-well, u-um, y-you see..." He kept stuttering as he started nervously fiddling with the collar of his shirt. It has been about four hours since he found out about Tecna and Troy's (previous?) relationship, and he was about to try and find out more, but was interrupted as he got a Skype call from Tecna, a coincidence, that's what he thought at first too. So he thought, while he's at it, he would probably just bring it up to Tecna about her (previous?) relationship instead of doing research with comment sections, even he knows it's like hell down there with literally no one to trust.

Tecna just smiled at his stuttering. He just kind of looks a tad adorable, with how his face keeps reddening by the minute, how he kept nervously fiddling with his shirt...wait, what. She mentally shook her head at those thoughts. No, she shouldn't feel those things, Timmy is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Call him friendzoned by her for all she cares, but falling in love, maybe even having a little crush, on someone is kind of a wrong timing for her right now. Maybe it's even for the best to not get romantically involved with anyone right now. She's just...a bit worn out right now, from you-know-what with you-know-who. "What is it, Timmy?" She asked, hoping for him to finally muster up the courage to say something he's been intending to say.

"I'm just, uh, I want to ask you about something..." The bespectacled gamer managed to utter, now constantly adjusting his red, thick-rimmed glasses because he is such a nervous wreck every time he's talking to this girl.

"Well, go ahead," Tecna encouraged, giving him a small smile. She didn't know why he would be so nervous about a question, unless that question is about...

Timmy still hesitated. He's just really nervous about this question. What if she gets upset about it? What if she's still a bit sad about their breakup (if they even broke up)? What if...

"Well?" Tecna asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Even Timmy's hesitation concerning his answers is starting to concern her as well.

Taking a deep breath, Timmy managed to gather the courage to ask the dreaded question. "Y-you know, I kind of stumbled upon a, err, a video about you and..."

She only raised a brow at this, don't tell her that he managed to find videos of _him_ and her, she could have sworn that she deleted her videos that consisted of them together long ago in all her channels (she had at least three of them), unless... "And?"

"And well...your boyfriend, or, ex-boyfriend, I think, since you never really mentioned him to me..." Timmy stammered. "You know, Troy Howard-"

"Wait, what?" Tecna demanded rather harshly, cutting him and his words off guard. Who knew she'd react negatively about this? "Where did you find it?" She continued demanding, like what was said before, she could have sworn that she had deleted all her videos with him together. "I mean, whose channel did you find it? Mine?"

Blinking, Timmy only shook his head at this, "U-uh, no, from Troy's channel itself," He informed, or rather, assured. "W-wait, uh, now that you mentioned it, not only only did you not mention him, but why don't I really find your old videos with him on your channel?" He asked curiously, "I mean, so far, I only watched one of your videos together, and there are many others as well in the suggestions, but they always seem to be on Troy's channel, n-not that I'm-"

She needed to talk to _him_ , fast. Ask, or rather, demand to him as to why he didn't get rid of their old videos like he should have a long time ago. After all, it was all part of the deal. "Err, Timmy, would you excuse me for a moment?" She tried to politely get out of this conversation as much as possible, she had other things to do. "Something came up and-"

"O-oh, it's fine," Timmy says quickly. Oh no, he thought. He must have made her upset, did he? He knew he shouldn't have brought it up... "Err, look, Tec, I'm sorry if what I had brought up upset yo-"

"Who says I'm upset?" She tried to assure him with a smile, "Everything's fine, I just...need to do something for a moment," She excused, "Um, talk to you later?"

"S-sure,"

Before Tecna could log out of their video chat, she paused for a moment and turned to the ginger-haired gamer, "Oh, and if you're still wondering about Troy and I, well, perhaps I can tell you later." Timmy only nodded and this and uttered a 'sure', before Tecna finally logged out, "...not." She muttered after she logged out.

* * *

...

"C'mon, pick up already," She muttered irritably to no one in particular other than the one she was intending to call who has not yet picked up as she paced around her room, her old phone firmly pressed on her ear.

It took a couple of more rings before someone managed to pick up, much to her relief. _"Huh, didn't know that you'd still have my number."_ A male voice from the other line spoke, _"What do you want? Did you find my missing shirt or something-"_

"If I found it, I would have burned it by now." She responded harshly, rolling her eyes. Talking to him was the last thing she'd ever want to do, but she just had to.

 _"Ouch."_ He muttered, she can even sense that he's mockingly clutching his heart right now.

"Yeah, it should have hurt."

 _"Whoa, geez, princess, what's got your thong in a twist?"_

"Don't you dare 'princess' me," She says, "You know exactly why I'm giving you this attitude."

 _"The past is the past, darling, the past is the past."_ He laughed, _"Anyway, what're you calling me for? Wanna hook back up or something-"_

"Oh hell no," She muttered, shaking her head. Just thinking about it ever happening again just disgusts her. "I just have to ask you something."

 _"What?"_

"Remember our old deal?" She asked, gritting her teeth a bit as she let her exasperation contained inside her, like nearly every other feeling she's ever felt. "The one where we both swore that we'd delete all our videos together-"

 _"Yeah, so?"_

"Well, I've been recently informed that you, in fact, have not made any effort on deleting said videos," She says, "I'm saying this one more time: Delete it. ASAP."

 _"Or else what? You're going to tell on me?"_

"Or else I'll hack your computer and gladly delete them for you." She threatened. "And perhaps publish all your nude photos while I'm at it-"

 _"Do you want me to fucking run you over again?"_ He demanded.

"Legally, you can't do that." She points out, "And also legally, you have to delete our old videos together."

 _"Fine, fine, whatever."_ She can sense he rolled his eyes at this.

"Good." She nodded, "Remember, delete it, right now, because I know that you're in front of your computer right now so might well do it." She sighed, she's glad that the conversation is going to end any time now. "Anyway, don't make me call you again." This was her way of saying 'goodbye', to him, and him only.

But before she can finally drop the call, _"Wait,"_ He said quickly, _"You know, Tecna, I've been thinking lately..."_

"What is it?"

 _"I-uh, kinda think I still love you, you know that?"_ He said rather sweetly, but she knew better.

"I know what you're trying to do, and let me say this: You are never going to have me back."

 _"Never say never, babe,"_ He laughed, _"Never say never."_

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone is thinking of the last line as a Justin Beiber or whatever reference well, no, just, no. If you have to think about the last line as a song reference, the Fray would have been better, I guess.**

 **Not much happened in this chapter. But it looks like Tecna is trying hard for Timmy to not find out about her previous relationship, but maybe he'll still find a way, we'll see.**

 **I'm having a headache for some reason and I think it's because of the lack of sleep and it's really late now so...I hope you enjoy reading!**


	9. Research

**A/N: Okay, I think I've been stalling this story for a bit too long now, so it's probably best to get to the point already and let the story progress now. Let's, y'know, let the fluff begin! Just kidding, there's not fluff...yet.**

 **On a side note: I forgot to add that this story pretty much has a lot of pop culture references, parodies, etc. So expect some memes and a scene/name/whatever based on something.**

 **Nothing pretty much happens in this chapter too, if you were expecting some interaction, then boy you'd be so disappointed. But we can't just leave Timmy in the dark, not knowing what happened to Tecna, for too long, so he'll find out some aspects and things like that.**

* * *

"What the...?"

Were the words of our wise gamer protagonist as he blinked at the absent content on his computer screen. "I could have sworn I saved the videos under 'watch later' earlier..."

 _ **"This video has been removed by the user :/ Sorry about that."**_

He was planning on watching Tecna's old relationship with Troy on the satirical MagixTuber's channel, since Tecna seems to have none of those kinds of videos on any of her channels...for some reason. He just wants to find out more about the original 'TxT' and why it went downhill to the point where the female gamer never mentions him while Troy seems to mention her. A lot. Why he knows this, one might ask? Because earlier today, he and the guys were just hanging out in a cafe after their apartment hunt, and when Timmy just happened to mention Troy out of the blue, something in Riven just snapped as he started ranting about said MagixTuber. Saying things like him being a sadistic sociopath and all that...but there's this weird thing that happened...

He stopped talking as soon as he was getting to the interesting part (at least, to Timmy it was), the part about Troy and Tecna's relationship. Sure, he mentioned their breakup and the aftermath, but it was so vague even he couldn't connect the pieces. Why doesn't Tecna ever mention Troy? She mentioned her old high school sweetheart, Jonas, once but her very recent ex-boyfriend? No...maybe the breakup was just so bad she couldn't bear to mention or hear it or something...

Maybe it was something deeper, darker...who knows?

Timmy doesn't. But he sure as hell wants to know. Why does he want to know, one might ask? Well, err...for research reasons. Yeah...

He also wonders why Troy deleted their videos together...wasn't it such a coincidence that the time where Timmy really _needed_ to find out about the original 'TxT', the videos that held everything in it was...deleted. Why? Perhaps this is more than a coincidence...

Maybe there's another way to find out, there has to be...

Going on the search bar on MagixTube dot com, he typed in 'TECNAlogyGeek and Troy Howards' in the search bar and eagerly waited for the results. There were a lot of them, to be honest. And most of them are deleted videos from...Tecna's channel? He raised a brow at this, so Tecna did have videos with Troy together at one point, but like Troy did recently, she too deleted her videos. Another 'why?' in Timmy's sea of questions.

The bespectacled gamer was about to click on one of Tecna's supposed deleted videos, but one certain video caught his eye. One that he totally didn't expect. It was from a news channel of some sort.

 _ **'Did Troy Howards ABUSE Tecna Titania?'**_

 _What...?_

Okay, Timmy expected a lot of things from Tecna and Troy's relationship, but abuse was definitely not one of them. Tecna doesn't really look or sound like she was abused, but he's never met anyone who was abused so who knows. He clicked the video and waited for it to load, after it loaded, the intro was first shown and then the introduction, before continuing on.

 _"Okay, so the past few weeks, the internet has kinda been taken by storm lately after MagixTuber Troy Howards had posted a sexist video calling out on women, telling them to 'go back to the kitchen where they belong', 'make him a sandwich', 'women should be cleaning', and etc etc.. Very controversial, if you ask me, with many other MagixTubers and other internet celebrities making responses about it and all that, like Stella Solaria, Riven Ackerman, Musa Melody, Helia Saladin, and so on and so on. If you've never heard of this, chances are, you've probably been living underneath a rock."_ The host started, Timmy felt a bit...insulted by this. But hey, it was posted over a year ago and by the time this controversy started, he was probably studying his brains out for finals. But heck, even Riven and Helia got involved somehow.

 _"But not only did Troy's reputation get tarnished by this (like his reputation isn't as tarnished as it is), but his now ex-girlfriend, fellow internet celebrity famous with playing games, Tecna Titania, initially had broken up with him a few days prior with him posting the sexist video. A lot of people speculated that this definitely had something to do with their breakup, how he suddenly became a bit violent in his recent videos lately, and all that."_ The host continued on. _"But, a lot of other people speculated that his sudden violence in his recent videos involves...yes, you guessed it, Tecna. Once you think about it, it's not to far fetched, but it's not confirmed either, but maybe, perhaps what was involved in Troy and Tecna's relationship is...not love, not affection, not hugs and kisses, but what if it's...violence? Manipulation? Scars and bruises?"_

Okay...this is getting fascinating...Timmy thought as he continued watching.

 _"Yes, what if our favorite gamer girl of MagixTube was abused?"_

The video continued on with the host and a couple of more people explaining different scenarios about Tecna and Troy's relationship, nitpicking parts like how Tecna looked like she recently cried in one video with Troy, or how once Troy 'accidentally' ran Tecna over with his motorcycle and how he didn't look like he cared about it, how Tecna had undergone some changes like cutting her hair and stopped wearing glasses, suddenly wearing sweaters and long sleeved shirts all of a sudden, etc etc.

 _"But then again, these are just rumors. Yes, Troy, Tecna, and even Tecna's best friend, Musa Melody, had hinted some sort of abuse. But both Troy and Tecna denied this claim, yet Musa didn't necessarily confirm, but she didn't deny the claim either. Could it be that the girl gamer of MagixTube was abused? Who knows. But let's hope not..."_

The video them eventually ended. With a baffled Timmy just staring at the computer in shock. What.

Tecna was _abused?_

No, she couldn't have been. She's too smart to fall into an abusing partner's arms, at least, he thinks so. Maybe he should ask her about it...

...Maybe not. Who knows? If she really was abused, won't mentioning it trigger something in her? Like PTSD? Depression?

Plus, they weren't even that close yet. So he doesn't even have the right to find out about this, much less ask her about it. Maybe 'research' isn't a good idea, finding out about something so dark and personal about someone who seems more fortunate than you in life.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts for a moment, he then sighed and scrolled down to the comment section. Let's see what kinds of hell is waiting down there.

 _She was abused because she didn't make his sandwich, obviously. (47 Replies)  
(View all 47 replies)  
_ _-Whoa people, JEEZ. IT'S JUST A JOKE. Fucking feminazis everywhere nowadays._

 _If Tecna was abused, then Troy or whatever his name is should have been in prison by now for domestic abuse. So I'm calling bullshit on this. (3 replies)  
-Did you know? Abuse victims tend to keep their mouths shut about what happens in these kinds of relationships out of fear for their abusers, and sometimes defending their abusers. So, yeah.  
-Idk man maybe she's just a masochist all along.  
\- A masochist? Really?_

 _Idk man, maybe those scars and bruises are just hickeys after being a bit too violent in bed, if you know what I mean ;) (5 replies)  
-I don't think those are hickeys.  
\- Maybe those are DEEZ NUTS  
-Get out of here  
-She's already stated before that she doesn't even like sex that much (she's asexual), so unless Troy raped her (which is also abuse), I don't think those are hickeys either.  
-If those are hickeys then those are some huge hickeys._

 _Don't worry Tecna, Timmy will eventually rescue you :) (5 replies)  
-OMG YES.  
-TXT FTW  
-Are they even aware of each other's existence?  
-They should. Soon.  
- **Soon  
** -Louder._

The rest of the comments were just channels self-advertising, spam, those 'like if you're watching this in *insert month/day/year here*' crap, memes, and other less informative comments. Yep, that's the comment section for you.

Before Timmy could scroll down further for informative comments, his lovely roommate Riven suddenly came in the room with a ridiculously huge grin on his face, "Uh," Timmy cleared his throat as he gently closed his laptop, trying act normal, "Huh, what's the good news?" He asked the grinning spiky-haired man.

"Nothing." Riven merely shrugged as he sat down on his bed and put down his phone, it seems that he recently received a phone call, "It's just that, you remember Musa, my girlfriend, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, she and her friends are coming over here in California in a month or so."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, nothing happens, just Timmy doing his 'research'.**

 **BUUUUT. This is where the story actually starts to progress. Since, like Riven said (maybe not directly but whatever), the Winx are coming over to California, so that's the time where Tecna and Timmy meet physically, along with our other favorite Winx and Specialists. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	10. Miss

**A/N: I haven't updated anything this week and I am so sorry! School hasn't been easy for this week since it's exams and projects and stuff, and unfortunately, it would be the same next week as I know I will be quite busy with activities and such. So...basically, this week I'm busy, and next week I will also be busy. So don't expect much updates from me in the week. Okay? But don't worry! I'll make up for it in Christmas Vacation, which is the week after next week, so...yeah!**

 **Originally, this wasn't planned to be updated today, as I was planning to post it in Tecna's birthday (from what I remembered, it's in the 16th of December, right?), but then I realized...yeah, I'd better update it now just in case my schedule for next week gets any tighter. So, here I am!**

 **This chapter has more hinting, more parodies of things, some explicit mentions (just a warning to the young ones) and other stuff. Like, the Winx is now in a plane coming to LA and the Specialists is about to pick them up, but it's not the chapter where they meet, it will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one  
_

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled with force as she nearly slammed her door close. "I've said this before, and I'm going to say this again: I'm FINE! How many times does it take for you to process it in your heads?!" Her voice was cracking as she struggled to fight the urge to break down again.

"No, Tec, you're not fine!" Her best friend since preschool had yelled back from the other side of the door, "If you were fine, you wouldn't be yelling at us and having an emotional breakdown in there!"

She just stood quiet as she tried to breath, desperately wiping the tears in her eyes as she leaned her back on the door and sliding her back down on the white, wooden surface, trying to calm herself down. This is why he yelled at her again. God, why does she have to be such a _mess?_ Why did she even come back here in the state she's in? She didn't know, but _they'll know._

 _Make no mistake, t_ _he day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_

Hearing no response from her best friend, a certain musical girl just turned to her other friends with a frown and sighed. "Tecna, sweetie, what's going on?" Her nature loving friend asked softly, approaching the door and knocking on it softly.

"Like I said," She managed to utter, even though she was now practically choking on her own tears. "I'm fine, I-I just need to...c-calm myself for a moment..."

"But why?" Asked her blonde friend, approaching the door to hear her a bit better. Even she's a bit better, "Is it you and Troy again or something?"

 _Now don't lose your fight, kid_

She kept quiet at that statement, well, it was true. So what's the point of answering? "I knew it," Her best friend stated, now the one who is approaching the door, "I knew there was something wrong between you and Howards...tell me, Tec, what did he do to you?"

"It's...nothing." Honestly, it just sounded pathetic. The very first excuse in the book. But it was all she could say right now. They don't need to find out.

"Well...whatever it is, I hope it's not anything serious." Her redheaded friend said, basically saying 'we should probably leave her alone for the time being' to her other friends indirectly. "We hope you two can sort it out soon..."

 _It only takes a little push to pull on through_

"Yeah..." Her nature-loving friend trailed off, pulling her best friend from ramming the door down and demanding what really happened. "What about we go...shopping while we let Tecna have some alone time?"

 _With so much left to do..._

"Or, or, or, we can just bring her with us." Her best friend suggested, "It's been a while since Tec went shopping with us..."

"G-go ahead..." She spoke up. The musical girl was right; they haven't been shopping, or hanging out in general for what? A few months? "I'll be fine here."

 _You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you._

Her best friend frowned at this, why is she being so distant lately? Is she purposely trying to be left out or something? Because even though the technical girl was never quite fond of shopping, she was still good company, her best friend admitted that. And with her being left out lately... "Fine, Tecna..."

* * *

...

"Psst, hey Tec, wake up,"

Tecna's eyes slowly opened as she felt someone nudging on her shoulders. Realizing that the previous scene was just a dream sequence that may or may not have been a flashback of some sort, she let out a sigh of relief and straightened her seating, before turning to the source of where the nudging came from. Seeing Musa, she asked, "Err, is the plane landing already?" Because why would Musa even bother to wake her up other than reminding her that they're now in Los Angeles? But, seeing as the plane they were in is still high up in the air with no intention of landing any time soon, it seems that it's not the case.

"Not for an hour or so, I guess." The musical girl shrugged.

"So...why did you wake me up?" Tecna raised a brow, "Don't tell me you accidentally locked your iPod for twenty-four hours again-"

Musa only laughed nervously and sheepishly at this, "Not really, thank god." She paused for a moment to look at her friend's expression and frowns, "But I was kinda worried about you for a moment there, y'know..."

"Huh...what do you mean by that?"

The Asian girl flashed one of her concerned expression to her best friend, "You kinda had one of those sorta distressed looks in your sleep again," She said, "Had a nightmare or somethin'?" Before Tecna could answer a half-assed lie like 'it's nothing', Musa cut her off, "And don't bother lying, Tec, we've been best friends since we're like, five. I know it when you're lying."

Tecna blinked at her friend for a moment, "Wow, Musa, when did you get so concerned?" Ever since they were at least in primary school, Tecna was the concerned friend. But now, they seem to have switched roles.

"Like, about a year ago. But thanks for noticing it now, I guess." Musa jokingly rolls her eyes, "But seriously though, had a nightmare or something?"

Sighing in defeat, the girl gamer rubbed her head as she sighed yet again, "Yes," She answered truthfully, "But it's nothing too serious, Musa, so there's practically little to no reason to worry about me."

Musa stared at her for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to her iPod to change her playlist, "Well, if ya say so..."

The two sat in silence for at least a few minutes, with Musa enjoying a new and surprisingly good album called '1969', and Tecna pulling out her new 5Ds, continuing her journey in the newly released CapsuMon Purple Version. But a few moments later...

"Hey, you two!" A high-pitched voice that came from behind their seats suddenly exclaimed as two heads (a blonde and a redhead) popped up behind them, Tecna only sighed at her blonde friend's rather loud greeting, while Musa muttered a curse under her breath.

"What?" Musa demanded irritably, turning back to the blonde and redhead who sat behind them. Bloom grinned sheepishly and flashed an apologetic look for her blonde best friend's loud greeting, while Stella just ignored the musical girl's glare and irritability, continuing on.

"Remember our old 'Reading Winx Smut' segment? You know, that time where we read really perverted fanfics about us-"

"I thought no one is supposed to talk about that segment, like, ever again?" Musa asked irritably, getting a bit disgusted at their old segment where they read rather erotic Winx stories. Since the Winx Club channel in MagixTube about, well, the famous Winx Club, a group of attractive and 'sexy' girls doing random things, there's at least bound to be some Rule 34 out there...

"I know!" Stella exclaims, pointing at Bloom in a confident manner, matched with a confident look, "But B here discovered this awesome story about us and I thought, hey! We should totally read and react to this!"

"If it's another erotica about us having an orgy then I'm going to throw you out of this fucking plane and into the fucking sun." Layla threatened as she and Flora popped their heads from in front of the musical and technical girls.

Bloom quickly shook her head at the accusation, "No, it's not, I swear!" She assured, "In fact, there's no smut or any explicit content on this story that I discovered, like, at all."

The nature girl only raised a brow at this, curious. "Oh? What it is about?"

Stella grinned in excitement, "Okay girls, get ready for this..." She paused for a moment, "It's a story about us...as FAIRIES!"

It took a few moments for the other Winx girls to respond, "Okay, so like some fairy tail shit like T-bell or somethin'?" Musa asked, frowning. "'Cause I'm not interested in girly sparkly fairy dust stories, thank you very much."

"Oh, it's not that girly!" Stella rolls her eyes, "In fact; we're fighting crime and stuff like that-!"

While Stella was telling her friends about this story that she's been talking about, Tecna just sighed and turned away, deciding that she was far too uninterested to listen. She frowned at remember what her dream/nightmare was, she was glad Musa woke her up, she just didn't want to experience it. All over again...

She just hopes that she would be off to a new start in Los Angeles, without _him,_ of course...but for how long?

* * *

...

"I still don't get why you morons decide to go with me to pick up Musa and the others in the airport..." Riven muttered, irritably rubbing the back of his head as he and the Specialists waited in the airport for the Winx's arrival.

"Oh come on, Riven, don't you ever think I'll pass on picking up and welcoming some hot babes around here." Brandon gave a sly and confident wink at the maroon-haired man.

"Well, one of those 'hot babes' is my girlfriend, so you'd better watch out lover boy, unless you want to get castrated." Riven retorted, giving a side-glare to the brunette man. Brandon, in turn, merely shrugged at this, used to his hotheaded friend's threats and glares. Seeing Timmy busy on his 5DS or whatever, Riven smirked a bit, "And plus, I think Timmy here has his eye out for another one of them too."

Hearing his name being mentioned, Timmy looked up from his latest Mintendo 5DS with CapsuMon Red Version with a clueless look. He doesn't even know why he came up to the airport just for Riven to pick up his girlfriend and her group of friends, but he did anyway as he was...kind of looking forward to talk to a certain magenta-haired gamer, "Uh...what?"

Nabu just laughed at his friend's clueless nature, slapping his back jokingly with the bespectacled gamer's glasses nearly falling off, "Oh, come on! I'm sure Brandy here would reserve the gamer girl for Timbro here!"

"Well, you're not wrong, anything for Timster here," Brandon shrugged with a smirk, "I'm kinda aiming for the blonde one anyway."

"'Aiming'." Helia pointed out, making quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke the word 'Aiming', "You sound like you're preying on the poor girl."

"Well, what do you expect from a player like him?" Sky rolls his eyes.

"Can you guys shut up for once? I think their plane's landing."

* * *

 **A/N: So...there are a handful of references thrown in there, can you tell which and what I based it from? I made it pretty obvious though.**

 **There are a handful of things I still need to say but I'm saving it for the next chapter I guess, so...**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	11. Photograph

**A/N: I don't know why, but out of all the stories that I've written, I enjoy writing this one the most. I mean, the other stories are great too, but I just either have writer's block, or lost for motivation on them. So yeah, this one gets updated for now until I get motivation or ideas for the others.**

 **This chapter is kind of...err, I don't know how to explain it. Like, it's great and all that the Winx and Specialists are officially meeting. But it's not that great since only about two or three couples get some...screentime? Also because this somewhat lacks TxT (The first scene doesn't even include Timmy at all!). I'm just getting warmed up for the actual plot to progress, which is...presumably the next chapter? And, that's when the TxT fluff starts, so don't give up yet, readers!**

 **Also: I don't know how long I can keep up with these flashbacks, but there will be one about Tecna's previous relationship before it went downhill!**

* * *

 _ **StellaSolaria18:**_

 _20 minutes ago, Los Angeles, California, USA._

 _"In LA with these wonderful people ;) Is it just me or is the brunette guy hot AF? ;) #GroupDateAnyone ? #TheAllTimeFabulous #WinxClub #And #Specialists #OrWhateverTheirNameIs #ByeLondon #HelloLosAngeles #Q &A #ByMusa #Later"_

"Perfect!" Stella was proud of her 'original' (more like unoriginal, but no one tell her that) caption on her latest Quickstagram post about her and the Winx girls going to LA, only to be picked up by the handsome and charming Specialists, especially the brunette one (Brandon), and it seems that he is as attracted to her as she is. Is this love at first sight? She asked to herself after seeing the brunette hottie for the first time in the airport.

She waited for the photos she took to load before she can post it to her loyal and fabulous fans, which is just mostly her typical selfies, but with the Winx and Specialists in the background, nothing surprising really. But, good thing the others took reasonable group photos to post on their own social media accounts, some even took quick video blogs for their MagixTube and Fine accounts.

Currently, the Winx and Specialists are walking around the streets of Los Angeles, giving the Winx a brief tour before they head into a cafe or something after the girls had booked into a hotel, hey, they weren't sure if they're staying permanently here, so no apartments for now, but they'll think about it.

"Ah, it feels like nostalgia is flowing through me right now." Musa breathed blissfully, she had visited here multiple times before, but the most memorable one so far was when she and a certain hotheaded guy met for the first time ever. And trust her, their first encounter wasn't pretty. But they still got together nonetheless, so that's something...right? "Remember, Riv?" She lightly elbowed her boyfriend, "'Who the fuck are you?'" She imitated in a deep voice, before looking at her boyfriend, expecting him to continue.

"'Who the fuck are _you_?" Riven imitated with a high pitched voice, smirking.

"'I asked you first.'" Again with Musa's imitation of her boyfriend with a deep voice.

"I asked you _second._ '" And that's when the couple had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, confusing their friends, well, most of them, that is.

The Winx and Specialists only looked at this with confused expressions, blinking and making 'crazy' hand gestures.

Seeing as her friends and those guys are confused, Tecna looked up from her 5DS and sighed, "It's their inside joke from where they first met, don't take it seriously as if they belong in an insane asylum."

After the two had stop their laughter, Musa had to give her best friend a thankful and knowing look, knowing that without her, the two of them would probably have been thrown in an insane asylum by their friends by now. Since, to be honest, people who got that inside joke was with them at the time, so the obviously the majority of the Winx wouldn't get it. The only people who got it was Musa, Riven, Tecna (since only she and Musa was in LA at the time), and...the man who shouldn't be mentioned (you know who he is). But _he_ and Tecna doesn't even know what's so funny about it, to be honest.

After that rather awkward moment of silence, the gang continued walking around for at least five more minutes, before stopping by a familiar coffee shop. "Hey, I remember this cafe." Musa mused, sharing a knowing look to her best friend, who in turn, looked up and nodded at her. "We should totally stop by and rest here, I remember the latte being one the best I've ever tasted. And probably do the Q&A while we're at it."

"Great idea, Muse." Bloom smiled.

"It's not Sunbucks, but okay." Stella shrugged. The Winx turned to their blonde best friend, only to be surprised to see her clinging on a certain brunette man she recently just met. Wow, how long has it been? Two, or three hours? They completely hit it off after three hours of meeting for the first time?

"Oh my god, Stella, you can't just do that to a guy you just met!" Bloom scolded her best friend, shaking her head.

"Same here, Brandon." Sky agreed, also shaking his head at his own best friend, "I know you're a lover boy and all, but it's bit too soon, don't you think?"

Stella and Brandon only looked at each other at this, before chuckling together, "Well, sorry, not sorry."

* * *

...

"Okay, first question time!" Flora excitedly clapped her hands, before drinking the herbal tea that she just recently ordered. The gang was in the cafe, comfortably sitting in a table with their newly ordered beverages (no one knows why the cafe even has a table with twelve seats but okay).

Musa nodded at this, putting down her latte and grabbing her phone, but before that, she turned to Tecna, who was the one holding the camera (Riven broke way too many cameras for her to trust him with one ever again), who in turn, nodded and gave her a thumbs to signal that the camera is on. After doing the introduction, she then opened up her Tweeter account to read some questions she had asked, she only raised a brow at the question, but it made her a bit, "Okay, uh, first question is..." She turned to Timmy, who was playing his 5DS, "#Timister15, do you like #TitaniaTecna16?" She asked sweetly to the bespectacled gamer.

"Wait, what?" Tecna blurted out, before groaning. It's those damn, meddling TxT shippers again! "Not this again..."

Timmy was slightly startled at this, wow, he wasn't much mentioned in this chapter until this part came in despite the fact that he is the male protagonist, that's a new record. "Uh, what?" He asked again, he wasn't really paying much attention.

Musa was about to tell him the question again, but Riven had shushed her before she can even utter a word and turned to the magenta-haired camerawoman with a smug look, "Why don't we let TECNAlogyGeek here say the honors instead?" The musical girl was confused for a moment, before understanding completely and gives a grin that practically says 'Great idea'.

The said technology girl nearly clenched her fists to the point where she nearly spilled her drink, narrowing her eyes at them, basically giving them a look that said _"Are you joking? Are you two joking right now? You do know that you're adding some fuel to the flame I've already tried to extinguish, right? Don't do this to me."_ "Okay..." She said slowly, nodding as she turned to the bespectacled gamer, who is sat right next to her, by the way. "The user asked if...you liked me." She asked rather awkwardly, well, who won't at such question?

Timmy just blinked for a moment, before fully processing the question and his cheeks turning into a light tint of pink, "What- oh, uh..." He proceeds to turn red every second as he nervously scratched his chin, trying to find the answer, "Err...yes?"

"I ship it!" Nabu called out, clapping his hands together. Murmurs of agreement can be heard other than the two gamers.

"So it's official, we all ship it." Layla smiled, "Hands down, ladies and gentlemen."

Timmy was as red as his glasses at this point and even Tecna showed a light tint of pink on her cheeks. "Y-you didn't even let the poor guy finish his sentence yet." Tecna muttered, her voice a bit muffled due to the fact that she's covering her mouth and blushing cheeks with her hand.

"Oh, we're sorry, kindly continue it?" Stella asked sweetly to the blushing man, even though she, along with everyone else, knows that he won't find the courage to continue.

And not to their surprise, he only shook his head at this and covered his blushing face. Unable to confirm, nor deny the fact. Much to Tecna's dismay.

"Okay, that answers it, the answer is yes, Timmy does like Tecna!" Musa beamed to the camera, before turning to her phone, "Okay, next question! Uh..."

After that are some silly questions to the others, there are some for Tecna, others for Timmy, but there are these questions for...the both of them? But seriously, there are some questions directed towards the two of them...like they're a couple, even though they're not. What. There are some questions like, 'Did you two have your first kiss together yet?', 'when's the wedding?', 'get together already', 'I already have couple shirts for you two', and so on and so on...

"Okay, last question," Musa announced, scrolling as she was trying to find a question that hasn't been answered already, until one had caught her eye. "Uh, 'Your new group photo reminds me of this old photo of #MusaMelody #TheRivenator #TecnaTitania16 and _#ItsFuckenTroy_ from the same cafe over 2 years ago'."

"What old photo?" Riven raised a brow, grabbing his girlfriend's phone to see what the photo is about, "...Oh, I remember this one."

Timmy, the little curious boy he is, curiously peered over to what his spiky-haired friend was looking at, and only raised a brow at it. It looked like an average photo, from probably two years ago considering how Musa and Riven seems to be scowling at each other in this photo (though, they are more on the background), but the two in the photo was what made him curious the most. Yes, you guessed it, it was Tecna...and her ex-boyfriend, Troy, who was the one who took the photo. To be honest, the two looked genuinely happy in this photo.

One thing Timmy noticed in this photo was that Troy was presumably wearing Tecna's old purple glasses, he had his one arm wrapped around her shoulders (while the other held the camera), he was holding her quite tightly as he kissed the side of her head. Tecna, on the other hand, looked like she was laughing in this photo, like she's having fun. Wow, Tecna and Troy seemed to have a happy relationship, what happened?

"Let me see that." Tecna demanded, grabbing her best friend's phone from her cousin, only to have her eyes slightly widen as the photo had suddenly triggered a flashback of the moment in her mind, because why not.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh, you're such a nerd," He said teasingly as he dreamily stared at his 'nerdy' girlfriend playing on her portable gaming console, he, along with his girlfriend, is pretty much ignoring the scowling and bickering 'couple' in the background. "You know that?"_

 _His girlfriend didn't even look up at this, still continuing on her game as her eyes are practically glued on the screen. "Oh yeah? I don't see the problem with it."_

 _"I never said that there's a problem with it, in fact, I think you're cute with your little nerdy persona." He lets out a soft, lighthearted laugh, before stopping and sneakily inching closer to her with a playful smirk. "But I do want to know what it's like to be one..." He whispered to himself as he continued inching closer to her, targeting primarily the purple, half-rimmed spectacles on her face._

 _"Oh, is that so?" His girlfriend wasn't even aware of what he was going to do as she continued playing her game. That is, until she felt arms wrapping around her and her glasses being swiped away from her face, "Troy, you dunce! Give that back!"_

 _He only grinned and laughed at this as he put on her purple glasses, it made his vision blur a little (she didn't just wear those spectacles for looks), but he still liked the feeling nonetheless, made him feel smart already._

 _"Oh come on, at least let me take a photo of this." He continued grinning as he got out his mobile device and opened the camera._

 _"I suppose that won't hurt. Sure."_

 _-End Flashback-_

"Tecna?" Timmy called out in concern for the girl gamer, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was staring at this photo for a while now...

Finally she snapped out of her flashback that doesn't really mean anything for now, "Hmm?" She was quite surprised to see Timmy with a slightly concerned look. "Err, I'm fine."

Timmy was hesitant, but this was one of the only chances he could get at bringing up her ex-boyfriend, but is it really worth it? She looked quite heartbroken (or was it something else?) when she looked at the photo, so they must have had something special, right? "T-that's Troy, your ex-boyfriend, right?"

He was scared. What she reacts harshly about it again?

It took a few moments for her to actually respond. "...Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you are probably confused right now, screaming into the screen: "But I thought Tecna and Troy's relationship sTARTED A YEAR AGO?! WTF WHY DOES IT SAY TWO YEARS AGO?!'**

 **Well, don't flip a table yet...I can explain. Some aspects of Tecna and Troy's relationship has been changed, like the fact that they had already been dating way before Troy had even created a MagixTube account. So basically, the changes now is that Troy and Tecna's relationship lasted at least two-three years (that's really long), and they broke up like a year ago. So yeah.**

 **So, yeah...Troy. If he's getting mentioned like this all the time, then you know that he's going to have a role in this. But what? The douche that broke the heart of the heroine/female protagonist of the story? The douche that cockblocks the male protagonist from the female lead? The sociopath of an ex that wants the heroine back in his arms? The sociopath who wants revenge? Or he's just...there, being a nuisance to everyone? Haha, well, you'll never find out readers! Unless you read the future chapters, but for now, you'll never find out! *Maniacal laughter***

 **I hope you enjoyed reading! Oh, and uh, happy holidays everyone! (even though I'm kind of late for Christmas but whatever!)**


	12. Cut

**A/N: This has turned from a lighthearted story about two gamers falling in love into a romance-mystery thing that deals with somewhat sensitive subjects and such. I don't know why, but I do have the tendency to go on a different direction than expected. I hope you don't mind this rather dark change, I guess?**

* * *

 _"You're so messed up...sometimes I wonder why I'm even together with you all these years when there are many, much better women out there for me."_

 _Those words kept repeating in her head as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Her hair was tangled and messy from staying in bed all day, and there were bags under her usually bright, now dull and burning eyes after finding it hard to even find the motivation to close them. She just stared at her own reflection on the mirror in silence, silently criticizing and nitpicking her flaws about herself._

 _Usually, she wouldn't believe those words uttered by him, or rather, refuse to believe them. After his hurtful statements and crticism about her, she usually just ignores them and find something positive about herself. And for all these months, it seemed to be working, that is, until now, when those statements are starting to be a bit too overwhelming, even for her...and she couldn't even stand to recall his previous criticisms about her..._

 _As these statements are slowly overwhelming her, she's also slowly believing them..._

 _"Maybe he's right..." She slowly and quietly whispered to no one in particular other than herself, looking down as she gripped an object rather tightly, "M-maybe he does deserve better...and I'm just..stopping from from doing just that, same with everyone else...t-that, I'm just some sort of burden that everyone just tolerates...right?"_

 _She slowly raised the object in her hand, removing its sheath to reveal that it was a small, yet quite sharp survival knife that_ he _gave to her. It's ironic, she thought. The reason why he even gave it to her was so that she could survive in the wilderness if she ever got lost in one, since he used to be a rather practical and overprotective boyfriend by the time he gave this to her. But, who knew that this knife used for surviving will soon (almost) claim her life?_

 _Observing the blade and its sharpness, her lips couldn't help but form a small, yet bitter smile at the mere irony of it. But the smile quickly disappeared as she raised the sharp knife a little higher, now pointing at one of her major arteries located on her neck. She'd done research on this before, for...some reason._

 _She poked the part of her neck where she will plan to puncture it with her knife, where, in response, will make her bleed to death within minutes if she dug in deep enough. Before giving it some distance for some force for it to really dig in her skin._

 _It took a few moments for her to actually stab herself with the sharp object, still contemplating things about her life and think about everyone around her...she knows what she's planning to do is selfish, one of the most cowardly ways to go. But maybe, just maybe, it would be the best for everyone..._

 _Just as she was about to strike on her neck in attempt to end her life, a voice suddenly cut her off._

* * *

"Tecna!"

Tecna flinched and hissed in pain, dropping the kitchen knife and holding her now bleeding pointer finger.

It had been about a week ever since the Winx had gone to Los Angeles, California, USA and it was no doubt that they're starting to get comfortable, despite the short amount of time they've been here for. Right now, they are in the house of Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa, preparing a meal of some sort...for some reason. While the others were doing their thing in cooking in attempt to help, Tecna, who was the one who are cutting some vegetables, had apparently accidentally cut her finger.

"You're bleeding." Flora, who was the one closest to the tech-savvy girl at the time considering that she was rinsing said vegetables, pointed out worriedly.

Musa, who, despite being on the other side of the kitchen, had been observing her best friend who had a rather suspicious a familiar behavior, the musical girl could only raise a brow as she approached the pink-haired girl, "Huh, Tec, what's gotten into you?" Seeing her best friend not respond and stare at her accidental wound, Musa frowned and stared at Tecna, she had that blank look on her face and her eyes looked dull, she looked like she was lost in thought or something, and it's somewhat concerning her best friend.

The gamer girl still didn't respond and stared at her bleeding finger.

"Um, hello?" Stella decided to join in as her hand tried nudging the magenta-haired girl, while the other obnoxiously waved in front of her face, "Earth to Tecna? Earth to Tecna! Helloo!"

"Hmm, what?" Tecna questioned rather absentmindedly, finally looking up to her friends, much to their relief.

"You were doing it again." Musa pointed out.

Tecna seemed genuinely confused about her best friend's statement, "I...I don't understand, Musa."

Musa sighed, "You were kinda spacing out while cutting those veggies, Tec." She said slowly, as if to let the gamer girl process the words correctly, "Is something bothering you...or something?"

The magenta haired girl continued staring at her wound, Musa thought she was spacing out again, until she heard a sigh coming from her. "Nothing that concerns you," She said quickly as she began to walk away, "I need to clean this up." She announced, going for the bathroom.

Bloom only nodded at this, "Bandages and other stuff are in the medicine cabinet if you need them!"

* * *

...

Tecna sighed as she finished cleaning up and wrapping her previously bleeding finger with a band-aid, she didn't know why or how that happened. Why is she having these bad memories all of a sudden? Why now? Just as she was ready to move on...

Her train of thought had suddenly come to an abrupt end as her phone started to ring, signalling that someone is calling...or texting her, but judging by the ringtone of it, it was a call. Luckily for her, she didn't have to pick up on her phone as she already had an earpiece on.

It was an unknown number, but the number looked so familiar (in a good way) that she answered it nonetheless. Who knows, maybe it's just an old friend that she forgot to add the number to after changing phones.

"Hello?"

 _"Why, yes, hello, is this the famous Queen of Gaming, we hear?"_ The voice on the other line questioned, and Tecna couldn't help but grin at the all too familiar voice.

"Greg!" Tecna exclaimed. Apparently, she used to be a part of a famous gamer group, that is, until you-know-who did you-know-what to her and forced her to cut off contact with them considering how the majority of the members are males, like Greg, for example. "How are you?"

The man on the other line, Greg, laughed at his former friend's greeting, _"Pretty good, Smash Games is doing pretty well too if you're curious."_ He said, _"What about you? The last time you've been playing with us on our little group was like, what? A year and a half ago?"_

"Err...yes." Tecna replied, frowning as she actually felt bad, she missed being in the famous gamer group. "Sorry about that."

Greg chuckled, _"Aww, don't worry too much about that, we know what you've been through lately and honestly we couldn't blame you."_ He said, _"Anyway...we heard you're in LA, like, right now?"_

"Yes...why do you ask?"

 _"That means..."_ Greg concluded slowly, _"You're here for WebCon and the filming of MagixTube Replay this year?"_

Tecna's expression changed from a confused one into a rather surprised one, why didn't she remember those events? "I...I honestly didn't remember any of those, looks like my visit here isn't that work-free after all." She smiled, she missed those events, though she couldn't attend them last year because of you-know-what.

 _"You mean you're going?"_ He asked, to which she hummed in agreement, _"T-that's great! We should totally go together for WebCon, you know, the good ol' Smash Games crew together, maybe some sort of reunion after that, eh?"_ Before Tecna could respond, he continued, _"Oh, and uh, the Winx can come too."_

"Sounds like a plan," Tecna smiled, "So, meet you and the others at WebCon, then?"

 _"Yep,_ _"_ Greg said, Tecna was about to end the call but, _"Oh, and uh, if you don't mind, we kinda have this new member of the crew and we were hoping that you two would meet, so basically, we're bringing him at WebCon with us. I hope you don't mind?"_

"Um, no, not at all." She said quite slowly, is it just her or does something tell her that she knows this new member and why they want her to meet him?

* * *

 **A/N: The fact that I broke my promise about fluff yet again is the reason why I'm not fond of this...thing I wrote. But I'm going to publish it anyway because I'm not going to let the precious time I wasted for this go in vain.**

 **Anyway...why does Tecna keep spacing out with bad memories? Why is Timmy not even mentioned in this chapter (or is he)? Who is Greg? Who is this mysterious person that is a new member of the group that Greg was talking about? WHO WAS PHONE?!**

 **By the way, Greg is just some random character I made up in my head during last minute of writing this, I just needed someone to do what Greg did so yeah. And no, let me stop you there, Tecna and Greg doesn't have anything between them. They're just fellow gamer friends, so yeah.**

 **I don't know nor do I care if I have anything to say so, I hope you enjoy reading!**


	13. Question

**A/N: Sorry for being inactive again, guys, I'm just...I don't know, procrastinating my stories, I guess?**

 **Like, this was supposed to be updated back at Monday, but I discovered the new anime called 'Erased' and I probably ended up watching all four episodes so far and have been binge reading the manga up until yesterday. Then after reading it, I was supposed to update this story back at yesterday after I read the manga but then I got caught up with the YouTube drama going on lately and the next thing I knew, I'm watching TheFineBros' subscriber count going down for hours. But hey, now I'm here!**

 **Nothing pretty much happens here, no flashbacks or anything but there is some foreshadowing going on, and it's just setting up some of the side-stories. So yeah.**

* * *

"Oh, you've got to meet her, she's great!"

"Err...and who is this girl you want me to meet, exactly?" A certain orange-brown haired gamer asked rather nervously at his recent friends, the famous Smash Games crew that consisted of four members (minus him and this mysterious member): Greg, Luke, Bonnie, and Shawn. They are one of the most famous gamer group, not only in MagixTube dot net, but most probably the whole world wide web. With over fifty million subscribers in MagixTube and millions of followers in other social media in only over four years, he had to admit, it's pretty impressive.

And, just a year ago, he just became an official member after the previous one had backed down...for some reason. And since the said mysterious had left, they couldn't really help but feel a bit incomplete with only four members, so they had to let another originally solo gamer into their crew, and that's how Timmy became an official member of Smash Games, making more friends and being a member to another crew other than the Specialists (hey, it's not like he didn't like to be with them, they're his best friends, it's just somewhat nice to hang out with another group of friends every once in a while).

The ginger-haired gamer was somewhat hesitant for a bit, since he didn't want the previous member to feel left out when she (or...he, but Greg did say 'she') comes back. But Greg soon told him that the backed out member didn't really mind and even encouraged him to join and have fun. He didn't know this mysterious member...and he doubted the mysterious member even knew him either. But he/she does seem nice.

Don't blame him for not knowing this mysterious member...he just didn't know how to ask. At first, he was about to ask Greg and the others who this mysterious member is and if he/she has a MagixTube channel or something, but then he saw that they looked somewhat upset about the mysterious member's departure, so he just decided to hold the question up a bit until it's safe to talk about...until he forgot about it.

Anyway, Timmy and the crew were at the yearly Web Convention, or WebCon for short, where internet celebrities and personalities, along with fans of said internet celebrities and personalities, gather around every once in a year. This was an event where the internet celebs get to interact their fans, and the fans to meet their idols. It was also an event in which a popular thing going on can advertise and sell their stuff even more, like game franchises, video game consoles, web comics, etc.

The crew merely gave knowing looks at each other and grinned, making the bespectacled gamer even more confused. "It's a secret." One of the four members, Shawn, said with a wink.

"All you need to know is," The only girl gamer in this crew (as of now, he's not sure), Bonnie, piped up, "That she's a really nice person and you two will surely get along." Before Timmy could say anything, she cut him off, "Plus, she's single." She added with a wink.

"I-uh..." Timmy was flustered at Bonnie's words, "I'm not really looking for any romantic relationships right now..."

"You'll change your mind once you see her." Luke shrugged, "After all, she's always been popular with the guys."

"I-if she's always been popular with guys, then why is she single-"

The bespectacled gamer was cut off yet again as Bonnie's phone rang, hurriedly fishing her phone out of her pocket, she only grinned at the newly received text. "She's here." She frowned slightly as she read the text, "But she and her friends are still dealing with the paparazzi outside, and it might take a while. At least...five minutes, I guess?"

Timmy slightly gulped at this as he straightened his clothing a bit, he couldn't help but feel...nervous for some reason. Maybe it's because the previous member might come back to the crew and they might not get along...which will cause problems. Or maybe it's because the previous member ends up not liking him, and he ends up getting kicked out of the crew.

Or...maybe it's because he may or may not have the slightest of idea as to who this is. And, that certain person herself alone makes him nervous.

* * *

...

"Okay..." Bloom announced slowly and quietly as she peered through the window of the vehicle that she and the Winx girls are in. "We're here."

The Winx girls stopped what they've been doing immediately and tensed up as they started putting on sunglasses, hoodies, and other forms of disguises as they got ready to walk through the horde of the merciless, hungry paparazzi waiting for its prey (a famous internet celebrity) at the entrance of the building that WebCon was held in. And they are determined to sneak past those darn paparazzi. They're not going to get caught.

Not again.

"There are an awful lot of them this year..." Flora murmured nervously, looking at the paparazzi. "You know what? I changed my mind, I'm not going this year too..."

"Oh, like hell you aren't." Layla rolled her eyes. The Winx Club had always attended the WebCon for at least four years now, and they all managed to attend...except for Flora, who only attended once (Tecna had failed to attend last year because of...reasons, but still).

That was three years ago.

And, to be honest, the Winx are getting tired of the nature loving girl skipping the event every year...like, just because she's only famous on the group itself (while the others have their own MagixTube channels and the rest have at least a decent amount of fans from social media) doesn't mean she doesn't have to attend. She's still part of the group nonetheless. But, this year, other than avoiding the paparazzi like the plague, they are determined to get the Latina to finally attend the convention for once.

"You are attending WebCon with us this year, and the years after that, whether you like it or not!" Stella exclaimed, "Don't let some petty paparazzi back you down!"

"Anyways..." Musa turned to Tecna, who was texting someone on her phone, "What's the plan on sneaking past these nosy sons of witches?"

"They have the entrance completely surrounded," Tecna started with a sigh, glancing at the horde of paparazzi by the entrance, "The best choice would most possibly be entering in the back entrance."

"And where is this 'back entrance' place you're talking about?" Layla asked.

"I know where it is," Musa announced with a slight grin, she remembered how she and Riven sneaked in there last year. "Follow me."

Quietly and sneakily, each and every one of the Winx girls got out of the vehicle at the side opposite to the paparazzi's (but not before thanking the driver first), and attempting to circle around the building to avoid the paparazzi. "Act natural, girls..." Bloom said as they tried to act as natural as possible...or at least, that's what they think.

It didn't take long for the paparazzi to notice six mysterious and suspicious women walking around, and it didn't take long for one of them to recognize those said women also. "It's the Winx!" One of them yelled, pointing at the so-called Winx girls.

The Winx literally turned pale behind their disguises as the nosy group of people is now charging at them with an endless sea of photos taken and some random questions they don't want to answer.

"Bloom! Is it true you're cheating on Andy with Sky?"

"Where did that come from?!" Bloom demanded, attempting to push the paparazzi away.

"Stella! Is it true that you have already broken up with Brandon Steiner?!"

"What the hell, it was only a one night stand, goddammit!" Stella yelled, annoyed.

"Flora! What is your favorite flower?"

Flora was somewhat surprised at this question, the others were asked with somewhat controversial questions, but her? But hey, it's not like she's complaining or anything. "Well..."

"Musa! Is it true that you and Riven had broken up yet again?"

Musa glared at the paparazzi, just because her relationship with Riven is like no other and that they've broken up a lot of times, doesn't mean they break up every week or something! "Why you-"

"Layla! Is it true that you're having a love triangle between Nex and Nabu?"

"What the hell?!" Layla demanded. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Tecna! Is it true that you and Troy are going back together?"

"...No." Tecna answered them bluntly, yet sternly.

"But Troy said-"

"Let's go!" Musa yelled as she and the Winx attempted to push the paparazzi out of there way and going straight to the entrance instead, abandoning the previous plan.

Once they managed to push those people off and managed to go in the building, they all looked slightly tired and gasping for air. Paparazzi can be tough nowadays.

"Well..." Musa started after a moment, "The Winx meet-and-greet won't be about in a few hours from now..." She said, "And I'm kinda looking forward to meeting the other musicians around here, so..."

"Yes," Tecna nodded, agreeing with what Musa is suggesting, "There's this 'Smash Games Reunion' I have to attend and meet their new member."

"Me too, I heard some fashion models are around here somewhere, so..." Stella trailed off, looking around.

"So that means we're splitting up?" Bloom asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, B." Musa shrugged, "You sure you three would be fine on your own?"

The three nodded at this, "Yep," Layla said, "I guess we'll just go around and maybe meet some random fans for the time being."

With that, the Winx had now parted ways, and since they're parting ways, let's focus on one of them. And that is the main heroine in this story.

Tecna was looking around as she walked around the convention, finding where her old friends are.

And when she finally found them, she was surprised to see who the new member is. And it's quite obvious that the new member is surprised to see her as well.

"Timmy?"

"Tecna?"

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, just more of a filler chapter. But there is some questions that may or may not be important later on...**

 **Like, what does Stella mean by 'it's only a one night stand'?! Let's just say this story won't fully focus on Tecna and Timmy as there will be some issues with the other couples as well. Also, what did Troy said that gave the paparazzi an idea that he and Tecna are getting back together?**

 **Well...**

 **tHAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED THIS SUNDAY NIGHT-**

 ***cough* Sorry, memes are just contagious, man.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	14. Questions

**A/N: Do you ever just look at a story, cover your face, and sigh deeply thinking "Wow, this story really is embarrassing and messy. But I have to continue it somehow, do I?"**

 **Well, this story is exactly that! I don't know what I was thinking back then, this wasn't supposed to be that serious of a story, I swear, but apparently I'm a lowkey fan of drama (I can't help but smile every time there's something serious like a fight going on in real life, I don't know why, it just amuses me somehow).**

 **Anyway, like OSAR (Of Spies and Royalties) that I updated yesterday, this story will have some changes.**

 **-I'll change some things about Tecna's ex (Troy, was it? I don't remember hahhah), and most aspects of their former relationship will be changed as well.**

 **-Whenever there's some line of dialogue or actions or whatever in between parenthesis, ex. ("Where's Tecna?" was the first thing Timmy asked** **((whoops that came out a bit spoilery but it's whatever))** **), it means that a character is speaking in the background. This is mostly in more comedic scenes though. (This now officially applies to all of my stories).**

 **-The writing style is a bit different because I wrote this at the same time I finished a book so my writing is sort of inspired by that book.**

 **-I'll be including songs, quotes, and whatever in the beginning of the chapter that relates to the aforementioned chapter...starting next chapter. This was also inspired by a book that I read on anoother story site.**

 **-I don't have any more changes so on to the story!**

* * *

At first, she thought meeting Timmy again in WebCon is nice, since meeting and befriending another gamer who happens to be a MagixTuber is never a bad thing.

But then, it's now the Q&A portion of the convention, and she is reminded of the fact that a good portion of people pair her up with him, some even obsessed at the apparent pairing. Not so nice now.

The worst part? The other MagixTubers even had the audacity to make them sit next to each other. The sitting arrangement is supposed to be alphabetical, they said. Fair point, she thought at first, but then she saw fellow MagixTubers, Adrian Zachariah and Zoe Anderson sitting next to each other as well, so either these guys don't know the English Alphabet or this is just entirely bollocks. She also noted that those two are also victims of their fans' shippings, so what is this? The alphabetical order of people's OTPs?

It wasn't a surprise that there were squeals and sudden camera flashes directed towards them the moment Timmy sat down next to her, some were even yelling for him to move his chair closer to hers, to which he responded with a flustered and awkward laugh, while she just sighed.

The audience eventually quieted down after Greg signalled them so, "Is this thing working? I think It's working." He taps his microphone, before facing the audience. "Okay, now that everyone's here, uh, welcome to WebCon, everyone! Right now, several gaming MagixTubers gather here today for the Q&A session, so ask us whatever! Also, if this Q&A ends in a nice note later, the gamers might be down for one of those picture thingies I guess." He said, "So, yeah! Ask up!" Several hands were raised up. "Okay...there's a lot of questions. Err...how about you, girl with crazy hair?"

The girl with 'crazy hair' grinned, "I have a question for the Timister."

Timmy sat up as his face came closer to his mic. "Uh, yeah?"

"You have a really nice pants."

He looked down at his pants, it's just normal jeans? "Thank you?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"But I bet it'd look even better on Tecna's floor." She winked, many people cooed and squealed at this.

His brows furrowed in confusion, why would it look better on Tecna's floor? "I don't get..." Realization hit him like a brick and in a split second his face is as red as his glasses. "Oh...oh." Not knowing how to respond, he just sat back down, his eyes not leaving the ground.

Tecna looked surprised. Did...did the girl just hit on Timmy? For her?

Greg laughed. "Okay, that was real smooth, even Tecna here looks stunned. But anyway, let's move on to the questioner...or something along those lines, yes, guy with crazy costume?"

"I have a question for..."

Tecna sighed in relief when the question was for another MagixTuber, something about where he lived, she doesn't really care and wasn't really paying attention all that much. She didn't really look like it, but she somehow feels uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of the girl's question earlier...no, it wasn't that. Sure, it made her a bit uncomfortable, but it annoyed her more than anything. Right now, she feels...nervous, on edge even.

Someone was staring at her, she can feel it.

Sure, people stare at her all the time, but this stare...it felt intense, or something like that, she can't really explain it.

She scanned the audience, almost everyone's attention was towards the questioned Magixtuber. So who could it be?

"Okay, it's confirmed, Shawn is probably an alien!" Greg suddenly laughed, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Next question? Yeah, that girl over there?"

"Uh-huh, I have a question for Tecna."

* * *

...

"Holy shit."

Was the first thing the musical MagixTuber uttered as she read through an interview of some sort that her boyfriend had sent her with the caption 'Toxic Asshole on the loose'.

Her musical friends looked at her in concern. "Something wrong, Musa?" asked a dark-haired MagixTuber, Andy.

Putting her phone in her pocket, she takes a deep sigh and looks at them, "Yeah, Riven just sent me some stupid crap again, no worries." With that, her friends continued on to their previous conversation. Musa wasn't paying much attention to it, though, as she pressed her lips, deep in thought.

It's...it's a hoax, right? It's definitely a hoax. She tried to convince herself. After all, the guy has a two-year ban in this conven-

Wait.

He was banned in 2014. It's now 2016.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Sh-

"Musa?" Lucas waves his hand around Musa's face. "You sure you're alright?

"Y-yup." She suddenly stands up, fishing her phone from her pocket, "I need- uh, to take a call." Her friends nodded at this, and off she went.

She sent the article to the Winx girls, with the exception of you-know-who. And a few seconds later, Layla suddenly started a group call.

 _"Please tell me that this is a hoax, or some sick prank."_ Layla started the call,

 _"I don't think it is...it's nowhere near April Fool's Day and the site is pretty legit."_ Bloom shrugged.

 _"Isn't he banned from this convention?"_ Stella asked.

 _"It's a two year ban...it's already been two years, so...yeah._ " Flora quietly uttered, _"In fact, I did saw him walking by earlier. He even said hi."_

"That asshole." Musa muttered.

 _"Is no one going to bother telling Tecna all about this?"_ Layla questioned, " _Y'know, tell her to watch out and all that?"_

 _"Hmm, rather not."_ Stella said.

 _"What? Are you crazy? What if-"_

 _"It's best not to dwell on 'what if's."_ Stella advised, surprising the girls, _"And besides, Timmy is there!"_ Stella's serious tone is now gone and she was half-squealing now.

 _"But Timmy doesn't even know the situation at hand."_

 _"Well, Greg and the other gaming crew are there too. They do know the situation, right?"_

 _"I guess so..."_

 _"Then problem solved! Even if there's no one to defend her, I'm sure she'll defend herself. She has like, five tasers and a mini tranquilizer thingy in her purse. She'll be fiiine."_ Stella insists. _"And besides, i know Timmy will always be there for h-"_

 _"You're really pushing the pairing, are you?" Layla asked tiredly._

 _"I know a pair of soulmates when I see one!"_ Stella laughed, _"Anyway, they're giving up free massages here! Bye-bye, darlings!"_

The rest of the girls muttered their goodbyes and the call ended, Musa sighed and walked back to her where her friends were sitting. Maybe Tecna can really stand up to herself, and when she can't, she'll have her gaming friends, maybe Timmy. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

Well, she'll see.

* * *

...

These questions are really pissing her off.

"When is the wedding?"

"When are you and Timmy getting together already?"

"Do you like Timmy?"

"Can I suggest some names for your future offspring with Timmy?"

"Do you love Timmy?"

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy-"

Seriously, that last one was no exaggeration. Someone from the crowd literally asked that. Timmy doesn't even sound like a name to her anymore. Even Timmy have had a fair share of questions that made him flustered, and he had briefly wondered if love is a word or if Tecna is a name anymore.

"Okay, that's it." She said into the mic, loud enough for the crowd to hear. "If I receive anymore questions regarding me and Timmy, I will personally stand up, and turn to the exit! There's nothing between me and him, understood?" Hearing how serious she is, the crowd nodded. "Good."

Few questions were asked to other MagixTuber, and eventually, someone gathered the courage to ask something the fans have been asking from the beginning of the universe.

"What was really the cause of your breakup with Troy?"

The room fell silent, all eyes were on her, curious.

Greg looked at her worriedly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

Tecna regained her composure. "No, I am capable of answering this." She turned to them, "It's quite complicated, but to put it bluntly...it just wasn't working out."

Before the crowd could respond, Timmy suddenly stood up and quietly exited the panel. The crowd, and even some of the MagixTubers, looked at each other at this, wondering why the bespectacled internet celebrity would just exit like that without a word.

Why? Was it because the mention of Tecna's relationship with an ex is making him uncomfortable? Was it because he doesn't like the mention of Troy? Did it involve Tecna or Troy at all?

Well, those are all wrong. His bladder was just full.

He hastily looked around for the bathroom, seeing one just right around the corner, he was about to run towards the sweet, heaven of relief, until, he, well, bumped into someone.

He fell on his back by the sudden contact. It was obvious that the one who bumped on him was a well-built man.

"Whoops." The man remarked nonchalantly, "You okay, pal?" He offered a hand up to Timmy.

"Err, yeah." Timmy got up and dusted himself off, before looking up at the man. Is it just him, or does the man look a bit familiar?

"Timmy, right?" The man asked.

"Yes...?"

The man looked at him, "Huh, you don't look that bad in real life." He held out his hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you personally, name's Troy. Troy Howards." He smiled.

Timmy's eyes widen, but still shook his hand anyway, "Uh..."

"Look, I'm sure you're aware that I pretty much make fun of you and your kind in your videos, but it's just satire. No hard feelings, yeah?"

Timmy doesn't even care about him making fun of them, "Err-"

"Again, nice meeting you again, Thompson. But I gotta go," With that, Troy walked away.

The bespectacled man took moment to look at the walking figure, before shaking his head and going to the bathroom.

For a first expression, it wasn't really that terrible. Troy seems like a pretty nice guy, he doesn't know why Musa and the others antagonize him. He shakes his head, it's not really his business now, is it?

* * *

 **A/N: I think my writing has gotten worse but it's whatever.**

 **Anyway, maybe you're thinking now 'hey Troy seems to be a decent guy why antagonize him so much' or something like that. But remember that even Hitler was considered a really charming man so :-)**

 **I feel tired. My laptop is heating. I still need to do a first aid training tomorrow even though it's Saturday ugh.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	15. Fine

**A/N: Heya! I know it's been a while! I don't exactly have a reason other than writer's block. But hey! It's now my summer break so maybe there'll be more frequent updates. Maybe.**

 **I'm getting tired of the whatevercon arc in this story. So I'm basically half-assing a chapter so that I can move on to other stuff, like fluff and thangs. I hope you can tolerate it :)))**

* * *

Timmy was going back to the Q&A panel or whatever when he had just so happened to pass by a mildly irritated Tecna. She was looking down, muttering words that would probably describe her frustrations concerning her own fanbase even just a little bit, so she didn't really notice the bespectacled gamer on sight even if their shoulders brushed on to one another. Timmy himself was a bit distracted by his phone, or at least, it was a phone until he modified it so much that it should be considered a little computer by now, until he noticed a familiar scent of perfume and a familiar voice muttering something about not being related to a fairy queen.

He turned his head enough to see that the person was indeed her. "Uh, Tecna?"

She stopped and turned back to him. "Oh, Timmy," She said lamely as if distracted.

"Where are you going? Uh, d-did the panel end already?" Timmy asked anxiously, attempting to get a glance on the panel to check. From his knowledge, the panel still had about 30 minutes before the next Q&A session with beauty gurus will take place.

"Oh, no, not yet." She said, "It's just, um, I'm going out for a bit, for some fresh air. I'll be back in, maybe ten minutes."

He knew it was something else, perhaps someone asking an embarrassing question like her first time or something, considering her irritated mood earlier. But didn't push it further, it's not his place, after all. "Oh, okay..."

Suddenly, she smiled at him. His cheeks reddened a bit and his chest started to have that fluttery, pleasant feeling. The feeling that he hasn't felt since high school. "Good luck,"

Even when she turned and walked away, he was still looking at her, or at least, where she once stood. He hadn't exactly processed what she said, but when he did, he was confused. "Wait, what?" But there was no answer, as Tecna had already left. Timmy sighed and shook his head, and walked back to the panel.

When he walked back to the panel, the whole room was awfully quiet, like a classroom after some teacher had an outburst and walked out. He tugged his collar nervously as all eyes suddenly turned to him the moment he walked in, and timidly sat on his seat, the empty seat next to him was painfully obvious. When no one said anything even after a few minutes, Timmy turned to the guy next to him- Kyle, he recalled - and decided to ask him, "Err, what happened here?"

Kyle sneered at him, "Your wifey had an outburst after the crowd chanted your name over and over again."

Timmy's face fell. He didn't even notice the way the guy referred Tecna as. "Oh." He turned back to the crowd, moving closer to the mic. "Um, hey..." He laughed nervously, "I'm back, I guess?"

Timmy almost fell off of his chair at the sudden camera flashes and the bombardment of questions charging at him in every direction. The room that once was death quiet now sounded like a press conference about some nasty scandal. He needed to get this under control somehow, but due to his timidness, all he does is get talked over and interrupted. While the crowd was shouting questions and the gamers tried to assess the situation, a certain someone stood up from his seat and walked out, barely noticed by anyone.

This is going to be a long panel...

* * *

...

Despite saying that she was going out, she didn't really go out. She just wanted to be alone for a moment, and outside where the paparazzi could smother you with questions isn't exactly ideal. So she just stood around in the backstage of some other Q and A session. She hadn't planned to walk out of the panel, really, she didn't, what she said earlier was nothing more than an empty threat. But question after question was about a certain bespectacled gamer and nothing else, and she just...stood up and walked out.

She paced around momentarily while checking her phone for any interesting notifications. She didn't plan to stand around there for too long. Maybe fiddle around with her phone for a few minutes to clear her mind, and walk back to the Q&A panel, maybe apologize too while she's at it...

"Kind of disappointed that you walked out of the panel. Was really looking forward to asking some questions."

Tecna almost dropped her phone at the voice, not just startling her because of the sudden presence, but its familiarity as well. Is this who she thinks this is? She turns around.

Oh no.

No-

'Troy grinned, even after seeing her horrified expression. "Missed me, Love?"

* * *

...

"Where's Tecna?" One girl asked after the crowd quieted down, much to Timmy and the other gamers' relief.

Greg (was that his name? I dont remember hahahh) cleared his throat. "Well...we have no idea." He turned to the bespectacled guy, "Timmy, didn't you say you passed by her earlier? Didn't she say something to you?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Timmy said, "She said that she needed some fresh air and will be back in ten minutes."

"But it's been fifteen minutes since she left." One of his fellow gamers- Aidan, he thinks - deadpanned. "I barely know her, but I do know that she keeps her word when it comes to time. When she says she'll be here in five minutes, she'll be here in five minutes. Not late, not early."

"Well-um-"

"You should find her!" A girl squealed in the crowd. Almost everyone agreed.

"W-what, I don't even know where she is-"

"Find her. Find her. FIND her. Find HER. FIND HER. FIND HER. FIND HER." The crowd chanted continuously. Timmy looked absolutely horrified, while the others just sighed, considering how it also happened just fifteen minutes ago with Tecna. Only hers consisted of 'Timmy. Timmy. Timmy. TIMMY. TIMMY."'.

"Okay, o-okay!" Timmy finally gave in, shakily standing up from his seat. "I-I'll try finding her..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She questioned cautiously, taking a step back from the man.

Troy didn't seem bothered about her reaction and merely took a step forward. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to discuss." She hissed as she took another step back. "Just like how there's nothing between us anymore."

Troy's brows furrowed, "That's not true." He said, as nonchalantly as possible. He needed to keep his temper in check if he wanted to woo her back into a relationship. "Look, I know what happened a year ago was...not very pleasant. But surely, you know how to let of the past, correct?"

Tecna didn't look impressed. "If anything, you're the one who needs to let go of the past."

"Hah hah. Very witty and charming as always." He winked at her.

"That wasn't meant to be funny or charming in any way."

"Look, I love you, you love me-"

"-as if I'd still love you-"

He ignored her, "-so we shouldn't let such an insignificant thing get in the way in our relationship."

"Insignificant?" Tecna had finally snapped at the man, "You slept with several women behind my back. On what angle would you consider that as 'insignificant'?"

Troy waved a dismissive hand. "They meant nothing to me."

"As if that would convince me to get back together with you."

"Oh? But maybe this will." He walked towards here, each step forward he took, Tecna stepped back. He didn't seem frustrated that she kept getting away from his, more like amused, and she didn't know why until her back touched the wall behind her.

Oh no.

Troy seemed pleased seeing her panic-stricken face upon realizing she had been cornered. He stood close to her, both of his hands on either side of her so she would escape as easily, his height slightly intimidating her in the process.

She didn't even know what he was trying to accomplish until she felt his lips touch her own. She was surprised, but that surprise eventually turned to anger once she processed what was happening.

"No!"

A loud smack echoed throughout the area, good thing there weren't any people or else they would have been the center of attention. Troy touched his stinging cheek where he had just been slapped hard. He glared at her. "Look, I cheated on you, big fucking deal." He said exasperatingly, his voice rising. "There are women out there who are in abusive relationships, and you think you have it that bad? You're pathetic." He spat. "You know what? I was right about you. You're nothing but a sarcastic and unlikable bitch.

Tecna glared back at him. Usually his words would sting, but she stopped caring a long time ago.

"Um, hello?" Their glaring contest was interrupted and they turned to the source. It was Timmy, who looked slightly shocked. Poor guy must've saw the whole thing.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to get into other people's businesses?" Troy snapped at him. He walked out, but not without intentionally pushing Timmy with his shoulder when he passed by the bespectacled lad. "You live in her basement, after all."

Timmy frowned at the insult, but said nothing as the man walked away. He turned to Tecna, who was quiet. "Um, Tecna, are you okay? Should I call security-"

"No, it's fine." Tecna said quickly, wiping her mouth as she walked towards him. "Let's just, go back to the panel." She said as she smiled at him.

Timmy, despite being a bit flustered, smiled back. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: !ayeH You have no idea how frustrating this chapter was for me. The last time I opened the document was November of 2016. But it's done now! Yay!**

 **If there are any continuation errors or whatever, it's either because I couldn't bother to check the last chapters because it's 2edgy4me, or I changed some aspects of the stories without informing you, the reader. I know, I'm the best author ever :))))))**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	16. Try

**A/N: Hey what's up guys, it's Scarce here-/shot**

 **Don't worry guys, I'm not dead or anything, just on some sort of unannounced and frequent hiatus (wow I really feel like JonTron at this point). I've also gotten into this overly complicated series that despite reading over a hundred pages of material, I, along with the rest of the fandom, are confused as fuck, so yeah, I've been busy. But that doesn't mean I've lost interest in this series like most people here, I still love Winx Club despite its horrible flaws and I still especially love these adorable dorks we call a couple. So yeah even if I'm not that active here I still like the series.**

 ***shameless self-promotion ahead, skip to the story* Speaking of activeness, even if I'm not active much in , I'm really active in the Winx Club community in the Amino app. You guys should join as well! My name there is the same but my avatar is this really flattering photo of Tecna. Follow me, you plebs. And if you want to talk, I'm more approachable there than here. So yeah *shameless self-promotion ended. Enjoy the story! I apologize with this long A/N***

* * *

"Ready, girls?" Bloom asked as she turned to the rest of her friends, some squealed in excitement while others just murmured and nodded in agreement. After the (disastrous) Gamer panel that Tecna attended, the gamers split their own ways to make way for the (snobby) make-up gurus to start their own panel. The Winx panel just so happens to start by the time the gamer panel ended so Tecna didn't waste time going straight to her friends, while Greg, Timmy, and the others went to another panel with their little gamer group that she, unfortunately, couldn't attend. "Let's get this thing started!" She cheered and the others cheered as well, pumping their fists up as they went in.

"Hey, Tec," Musa nudged her friend as they all sat down, ignoring the flashes and squeals from the paparazzi and crowd. "You-know-who is here." She whispered.

To her surprise, Tecna only shrugged. "I know that. A nuisance, that's what he is. Had to use mouthwash earlier."

Musa raised a brow but didn't choose to question it further, maybe later, but this was a panel and they had fans' questions to answer, not a failed relationship to meddle with. She seemed fine, anyway.

"Okay, for the first question...I choose..." Bloom analysed the crowd, they were mostly girls of varying ages but there were a handful of guys as well. "Oh, the girl with the pigtails!"

The pigtailed girl stood up rather timidly, "Err, I'm just wondering why the others don't appear much in your videos recently as much as they did before?"

Some of the Winx's ears perked up at this, finding it a rather interesting question. Bloom didn't get it. "What do you mean, unnamed girl?"

"Well, most recent videos just include you, Stella, and Flora at the spotlight, mostly you. Tecna is in the background like some sort of standee or just doesn't appear at all, Musa too but she either looks bored or doing random stuff, and in some videos, Layla doesn't even talk at all! You can literally replace them with lampshades and it won't really make a difference." The three mentioned Winx looked at one another with raised brows and amused expressions, sort of glad that their fans noticed. Musa has expressed time and again at how 'girly' the channel has been and her interest in the group sort of waned a bit, Tecna was focusing more on her personal channel to compensate for her hiatus last year and so she just appears in videos or not at all and just edits the whole thing, Layla has also expressed her distaste at the sudden increase of 'girliness' and as a way of protesting, barely ever talks.

Bloom was about to answer but was stopped after the crowd collectively agreed at the girl's statement. "Yeah!" Another girl murmured, "The three of you are nice and all, but I'm really starting to miss Musa's snarkiness, Tecna's really bad attempt at humour, and Layla's unlimited supply of energy." Tecna frowned at the what the fans apparently miss about her. Her bad attempt at humour? She doesn't do humour. They could have said her sarcastic remarks or intelligent input, but they had to choose her bad attempt at humour. She only tried to be humorous once. Once! But unfortunately, fans couldn't forget the infamous jam incident that was eventually turned into a damn meme.

"Oh! We didn't notice that" Bloom chuckled what one might call a nervous chuckle. "We'll try to give all of us each some spotlight. That's a promise!" The crowd looked sceptical, someone even coughed 'liar' in the crowd, but they eventually shrugged. "Okay, another question. Err, the guy with the really spiky hair!" The man stood up and asked some sort of question for love advice. Since it wasn't in her department, Tecna didn't pay much attention and let her mind wander, thinking about recent events.

After some more questions directed more to the other Winx girls, one question was finally directed at Tecna.

"What do you think about Tim my?" One girl asked curiously.

Tecna sighed, there's bound to be a question like this sooner or later. But the question sounded innocent enough, and so she answered, but it was a bit hard to think of what to say about him without the shippers assuming things.

 _He's cute. I secretly find his stuttering and stammering really endearing. Really sweet. A genuinely nice guy. I lo-_ "He's okay. A bit shy, but I don't have any problems with him overall."

Lots of people from the crowd were silent and whispered amongst one another. "Do you like him?" Another question.

"..." Tecna didn't say anything, sighing.

Noticing she doesn't answer the question, the crowd whispered amongst one another as well. "We know you've just got out of a rough relationship with that Troy guy, but you should really give Timmy a chance." Another suggested with a smile as the crowd collectively agreed. "We don't pair you up with him for nothing, you know." Most smiled.

This was certainly better than the panel beforehand when the crowd literally chanted Timmy's name several times, but she still couldn't help but be a bit a upset. With a strained and hesitant smile, she said, "I'll try,"

* * *

...

Timmy's panel went better than the previous panel.

"No Man's Land sucked really hard! Really disappointing! Can you explain why?!" One guy questioned with a raised hand as the rest of the crowd cheered, agreeing with the statement. Timmy and the rest of the gamers couldn't help but agree as well, the game was extremely disappointing, especially with its previous hype.

"Well..." One of the more analytical gamer was quick to answer with an extremely long drawn out explanation that pleased the masses. Most questions that came after were mostly game related, like what they thought about Capsumon Day and Night, about the new console Tintendo Swap, or the new Oculus Gift, etc. Few were about the gamer's personal lives, but if it was, then everything would be quiet as if it was some sort of a serious subject.

Like this one.

"Timmy, who was your first kiss?" A girl questioned. All was quiet, most people looked strangely at her but was also intrigued by the question. Timmy doesn't really mention much about his love life, or lack thereof. So it was a rather fascinating question.

"P-pardon?" Timmy asked. His love life was never really brought up often, so it caught him off guard.

"Your first kiss!" One of the people in the crowd exclaimed.

Timmy gulped, "I...I..." He shook his head at his stuttering. He was a grown man, dammit. He shouldn't get all stammery and blushy at the topic of first kisses! And besides, it's not like he's heard of the girl in five years, anyway. Yet he still couldn't help but recall the event. _Long, vibrant hair. Party lights surrounding_ _them_. _Blaring music._ _Bright green eyes. Soft lips forming into a smile. And finally, a short and quick kiss, almost like a peck, yet so memorable. M-._ "Y-yes, I have had my first kiss," Timmy said, tugging his collar.

He couldn't help but see the crowd somewhat disappointed. "Who was it?" One of the crowd asked curiously.

"I...I'd rather not elaborate on that." Timmy said. He'd rather forget at the memory, it was not of use to him now nor ever. Just a useless, yet painful memory.

The crowd looked even more disappointed but chose to let it go. Another person gave a question. "What do you think about Tecna?"

 _She's really beautiful. Extremely intelligent. Her smile makes me melt. Completely unlike other girls. I lo-_ "She's...she's okay, she's a fun person to hang out with."

"Oh," The crowd wasn't very pleased with his answer, but chose to let it go as another person gave another game related question.

Timmy, once realizing the attention towards him was now gone, turned away as he tapped on the table. Realising something important about his 'love life'.

What a joke.

* * *

 **A/N: If Tecna had Troy, then Timmy has, or had, someone else before as well! But I'm not going to reveal much about her because I'm an asshole.**

 **I wrote this chapter because it's the first day of school tomorrow (I know what you're thinking, and let me remind you I live where school starts in June) and I'm kind of really nervous. I didn't notice this before but writing really keeps me distracted from stuff. Wish me luck tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
